Don't Ever Look Back
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: Chris is gay. Darren is straight, and with a girlfriend - or is he? And what drama will she stir up for the two men? Not as crap as it sounds. Rating's gone up, for later chapters. Filed under here, because where am I meant to put it?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know that there's like a million of these fics on here, but I love these two so much. And I'm trying to get over my obsession, and short-patience for the new Season of Glee to come on XD**

**So, without further ado, read on!**

Chapter 1

"Darren!" Darren's head jerked to Mia.

"What?" She glared at him.

"Are you listening?"

_No_. "Yes, of course."

"Then what did I say?" Darren bit his lip, and grinned, hoping that his girlfriend might just soften.

"I don't know." Crap, that didn't work; Mia just glared at him more.

"Look, this is the first time that we've talked in ages-"

"I had to work," Darren reminded her. "Remember Glee? Oh, and I'm still writing music for Starkid." Mia sighed.

"I know, but still..." She put down her fork, her salad half eaten. Darren noticed that she was also drinking water. Darren looked down at his plate of fries and his Diet Coke (Chris's habits must of worn off on him). "Look, we haven't been on a date in months..."

"Well, to take you out, I'd need money," Darren said chastely. "Which is also going towards the rent on my apartment, so..." Mia folded her arms.

"Not to forget your little dates with the other cast." She said. Darren raised a triangular-shaped eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes.

"Please. Darren, you spend more time with the cast then you do with me."

"I'm with you right now." Darren said, grin reappearing. Mia finally cracked a smile, albeit a small one.

"Yeah, I guess so."

As Mia carried on talking, Darren mentally thought how she was right.

* * *

><p>Chris HAD to get a grip.<p>

He had to stop watching A Very Potter Musical and Sequel over and over again. He had to stop going on Tumblr. He had to stop listening to Teenage Dream, as well as other Warbler songs. He had to stop going on his Twitter, Wikipedia page and God knows what else.

Chris had to get over Darren Criss.

Which for any fangirl or fanboy, is impossible. I mean, who couldn't fall in love with him, Chris thought, Darren was one of the most attractive guys out there! With his smouldering hazel eyes, and mad hair... It drove Chris insane. He was absolutely perfect!

Apart from being straight.

* * *

><p>Chris heard his phone ring. Excusing himself from the conversation that he, Ashley and Amber were having, he pulled the phone out of his pocket, his voice cheerful.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi Chris!" It was Darren. Chris became even more cheerful than he was.

"Hi!"

"Listen, you know that I'm out with Mia?" Chris bit his lip. As nice as Mia came across, he hated her. "Chris?"

"Yes. You're out with Mia."

"Right. Anyway, I know that we're meant to be rehearsing after lunch..."

"But you're busy," Chris said, trying to keep his voice normal.

"Yeah. Listen, I haven't seen Mia in a while, and she's kinda upset about that, so I was wondering-"

"You want me to cover for you," It wasn't a question, and they both knew it. "I see."

"Chris, I swear, I will put you in our next Starkid musical, or buy you a fridge full of Diet Coke, or anything that you want!" Chris sighed.

"Sure. I guess."

"Oh, Chris, thank you! You are best!" Chris smiled, despite himself.

"Uh-huh. Just be back soon. I'm pretty sure that Ryan isn't going to like it, Darren. I mean, we're meant to be shooting Animal later, and-"

"Yeah. I promise. Thanks again, Chris." Chris sighed as Darren hung up. He turned back to the girls. "Sorry. What are we talking about?"

* * *

><p>Darren grinned as he hung up. Even over the phone, Chris's voice was angelic. Darren turned back to Mia, who was waiting expectantly. "So?" She asked. Darren swung around on his chair.<p>

"I don't have long." She smiled approvingly. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Chris!" Chris turned to Ryan. Ah, Ryan Murphy, his second father, the man who'd gotten him his big break. "Chris, seriously, where's Darren?" Chris tried to smile innocently.<p>

"He called me, and told me to tell you that he got caught in traffic. He's trying hard to get here, but it's pretty bad out there." Ryan frowned.

"Really? Because Chord and Cory both got back here pretty easily..." Oh.

"Oh," Chris tried not to sound like he'd lied. "Well, I don't know. Darren went out with his girlfriend, so..." Ryan just sighed, somehow buying it.

"Does he know how long he may be? Because we really need him to shoot Animal." Chris shook his head. "Well, you just keep rehearsing," Ryan smiled at Chris. "You're doing a great job."

* * *

><p>"Mia, seriously, I have to get back..."<p>

"Just stop trying to peek!"

"I can't! Your hands are on my eyes!" Mia let out a giggle. Wow, that was rare.

"Alright... look!" Darren finally managed to regain his eyesight, and blinked for a minute. "Ta-Da!"

"Mia, it's a flat." Mia nodded.

"Yep. Listen, I know I'm being kind of forward, but we've been dating for a while now, and..." Darren looked around. Slowly, it started to dawn on him, just as Mia finished with; "I think we should move in!"

"As in...together?" Darren asked, confused.

"Of course!" Mia said, not put off in the slightest.

"But... Mia, I have to be on set every day, for hours! There's no point! We'd never see each other anymore than we do now."

"Of course we would! We'd be living together!" Darren shook his head.

"Look, Mia, as much as I appreciate the idea, which I do," He added. "I could be on set for days at a time, depending on how long I'm shooting for. I mean, I sometimes just sleep in a trailer on set if I'm too tired to go home!" Mia sighed.

"Darren, please. You're always going to be working in your life, and you can't just sleep in trailers all your life. You need a house."

"But this is an apartment." Darren pointed out.

"Well, it's a start towards that, Darren. Please!" Darren sighed, trying not to sound unexcited.

"I'll think about it, Mia." Mia beamed.

"Great! You just tell me when, and I'll tell the people that we want to move in!"

"Wait, that doesn't mean yes," Darren said quickly. "It could be yes or no." Mia raised a plucked eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Darren nodded.

"Mia, this is my decision too, you know." She sighed.

"Fine."

"Listen, I have to get back to the set, Chris is covering for me, but I don't know how long that will hold out."

* * *

><p>"Darren!" Chris couldn't help but hiss the older man's name menacingly. "You said you wouldn't be too long."<p>

"Sorry, Chris," And the bastard was grinning. _Grinning_. "Anyway, I'm here now. What I miss?"

"We – as in, Warblers and I – have been rehearsing for over two hours! We should of shot hours ago!" Darren actually had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry, Mia drove me out, and-"

"Darren, just get your ass over to hair and makeup, and I'll tell Ryan that you've finally had the decency to show up!" Darren tried to give Chris the puppy look.

"Chris..."

"Darren, just go."

**Sorry, this is my first-ish time writing these two :)**

**Anyway, just review please :D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Chris, I like that face, keep pulling that face!" Chris heard Ryan laugh. "Now that is Kurt's sexy face!"

"But he looks ridiculous," Darren pointed out. Ryan nodded.

"Exactly!" Darren grinned, getting it. "Chris, that is perfect! Can you pull that while lip-synching?" Chris nodded, his face going back to normal.

"I'll give it a go."

"Chris, you are a star!" Chris blushed. He knew that Ryan liked him, but when he was going on about in front of the cast... well, it was kind of embaressing, yet rewarding at the same time. "Right, Action!"

They were shooting the Animal scene, where the Warblers performed for a group of teenage girls, who were currently giggling madly. Whether it was because of the amount of handsome boys on set, or the fact that Chris was pulling the weirdest faces, no one knew. Darren was straightening his jacket, just as the camera started to roll.

"I would like to welcome the ladies of our sister school Crawford Country Day. As you know, the Warblers are competing in our Show Choirs Regionals Competition next week," Chris smiled at Darren, who was talking to the group of girls. Wow, Darren's mouth was sexy... "So what we're going for today ladies is something a little..." Darren pretended to ponder for a word. "A little sexy. But we need your input...

"Are we scream-worthy?"

_Um, Yes, _Chris thought.

"Do we make your knees turn to jelly?"

_YES! DARREN, YOU DO!_

"...So without further ado, hold onto your bobby socks ladies, 'cause we're about to rock your world." Chris almost missed the opening of the song, due to the fact that he was blushing red at his thoughts. Luckily, the camera wasn't focused on him, so he managed to regain composure in time.

"Chris, that is perfect," He heard Ryan mutter under his breath. Chris almost laughed when Darren shot him the "WTF?" look at Kurt's faces, as scripted. It was quite funny, if you were there.

"AND, CUT!" Darren grinned, covered in white soapy stuff (what was that?) and patted Chris' shoulder, as all the Warblers started to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Damn, I hate giving these uniforms back to the Costume Department," Darren said to Chris. Chris smirked.<p>

"Please. It's only because you sweat like a pig - although that offends a pig."

"Ha-Ha. I'm laughing my slacks off." Darren rolled his eyes to accompany the comment. "But, yes. It's very difficult to keep a straight face when you hand over a sweaty costume."

"See, I don't sweat much," Chris boasted. Darren rolled his eyes again at his friend.

"Uh-Huh. Along with the fact that you can't grow a beard." Chris coloured considerably.

"I-I can too!" He stuttered out. "I-I just choose not to!" Darren smirked, much like Chris had earlier.

"Uh-Huh. You keep telling yourself that, Colfer." Darren narrowly dodged the shoe that Chris tossed at his head.

"Stupid bum." Chris muttered. Darren grinned.

"You love it," He stated, grinning chastely. "I know it." Chris shook his head.

"So unattractive." Was that meant to hurt Darren's heart like it did?

"Well, so is bullying." Darren said. Chris smiled at Darren again. Darren smiled too. Chris's smile was infectious, that was obvious. "Anyway, you got plans this weekend?" Chris shook his head.

"Apart from the usual; sitting at home and writing stuff." Darren grinned hopefully.

"Right. Well, I was going to ask some of the Warblers to come around to mine this weekend, you know, for a sort of pizza party. Would you come?" Darren mentally crossed his fingers. As much as he like the other guys (who didn't?) he really wanted Chris to come, more than any of the others. Chris bit his lip.

"I dunno..."

"Come on," Darren persisted. "It's gonna be no fun without you!" Darren couldn't miss the blush that spread across Chris's cheeks. He liked doing that to the younger man.

"Well, I-I guess I could stay for a little whi-" He was cut of by Darren squealing, rather girlishly. This time, Darren went red at the look on Chris's face.

"S-Sorry. Did I sound..." Chris nodded, still smirking. "I guess I just really wanted you to come." Chris felt his heart speed up. Okay, maybe it was because they were friends, but Chris liked the idea of Darren wanting him to do something with him.

"Well, if you stop squealing, I might come."

* * *

><p>"Hi Riker!" Chris managed to high-five the blonde in time. Maybe it was Kurt's senses kicking into Chris, but Chris guessed that Riker wasn't a natural blonde. Somehow, it seemed unlikely. "Hi Dominic!" He high-fived the other man, who grinned at him as he passed. Chris felt kind of left out a little, as most of the Warblers were quite...well, they liked to be rowdy.<p>

"So," Chris turned around and saw Darren, and _damn_, did he look good. His hair was free of gel, and curly, just like Darren (And Chris, though he'd never admit it) liked it. Darren was wearing a loose black shirt (Damn, Darren had great arms!) and a pair of jeans (Damn, a fit bum too!). Chris tried not to blush at his thoughts. "Enjoying yourself?" Chris shrugged.

"I'm Okay." Darren grinned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I actually started to wonder why I invited this many guys round my flat, when all they're gonna do is break my stuff and make the place look crappy." Chris secretly agreed. "I mean, I love the Warblers, don't get me wrong, but... RIKER! FOR GOD'S SAKE, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Chris hazarded a glance at Riker, who was currently throwing a plate up and down in the air. Although it didn't look like it was worth much, Chris knew it was difficult to clean up shards of broken glass and such. "Listen, I'll be back in a sec...NO! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, RIKER, YOU'VE ALREADY CHIPPED THE PLATE!" Darren was off in a second, leaving Chris to start chuckling slightly. Was it Darren's dirty mouth, or how suddenly worried he was about Riker breaking the plate? Either way, Darren made Chris laugh.

"So," Chris heard from behind him. He turned around, and saw one of the Warber's he'd never spoken to. "Are you guys, like, best friends?" Chris smiled easily.

"I suppose you could call it something along them lines." The Warbler raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that Darren always speaks fondly of you."

"Oh. Okay then." As the unnamed actor walked off, Chris felt a smile reappear on his lips, and went to grab a drink.

* * *

><p>"Riker. No." Riker frowned.<p>

"Why? We're having fun-"

"You know that Mia's gonna freak if you break anything, right?"

"But she doesn't live here!" Darren sighed.

"I know, but she comes round a lot, so..." Riker shrugged. "Look, I understand that you want to have fun, but-"

"But nothing." Riker put his arm on Darren's shoulder. "Darren, come on! You need to let loose man! I mean, when was the last time that you got drunk?"

"Well..."

"Exactly. Look, people may think that you get drunk a lot-"

"Wait, what?" Riker shrugged again.

"Look, just let go. Have some fun. I mean, even Chris is having a few drinks." Darren looked across the room and saw that the blonde Warbler was right. "It's a Party, D, have fun!" Darren nodded, giving up, and allowed Riker to shove a beer into his hand.

**Sorry about the updates, I have like seven stories to keep up!**

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the room started to spin, Chris gave a giggle that sounded foreign to his own ears. He tried to find Darren, but all that he could see was all of the Warbler's partying and making a lot of noise, and...

Chris groaned. This was too loud! Why were they being loud? And where was Darren? Darren was meant to be...to be helping him...

Darren was currently jumping around on the furniture like the mad hobbit he was. Chris groaned again, and pushed his drink away. He couldn't bear any more alcohol now. Staggering up, he looked around and tried to find somewhere that he could...could sit...or...or could rest...

"Heya Chris!" Chris jumped, and turned around to see Darren grinning drunkenly at him. "Havin' fun?"

"Mmmm..." Chris murmered, trying not to notice the way that Darren was standing so close to him. "Just great..."

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Someone yelled. There were suddenly cheers everywhere, and Darren looked at Chris apologetically, shrugging.

"You p.." Darren broke off to hiccup. "You playin', Chris?" Chris bit his lip. Normally, he'd say no. He was sensible, and he knew, even half-drunk, that he'd probably do something that he regretted. And, really, what straight guy yells "SPIN THE BOTTLE!" at a party full of nothing but men?

"I dunno..." Chris said, slightly slurred. Darren raised his eyebrows, swaying on the spot.

_Don't be such a momma's boy!_ A voice in the back of his head screeched. Looking around, Chris started to nod, making up his mind.

"LET'S DO IT!"

* * *

><p>As soon as all the Warblers (plus Chris and Darren) had managed to form an admittedly dodgy circle that was more like a square, Riker placed an empty bottle in the middle before returning to his space.<p>

"Who's going first?" Dominic asked. Everyone looked around.

"I'll go!" Curt, who played Nick, shouted. Most of the Warbler's whooped and cheered, watching as Curt went to spin the bottle. It stopped on...Telly. "Oh, yes!"

"Is he meant to be straight?" Chris asked Titus in a low voice. Well, it seemed low, since everyone was yelling as the two young men crawled towards each other to kiss. Titus shrugged, and grinned at the whooping when the two Warbler's touched their lips.

"I'M NEXT!" Riker yelled, lurching forward to grab the bottle. It span until it landed on Dominic, who giggled.

"Come on, you guys have to do it!"

"We did!"

"ALRIGHT!" Riker leaned forwards and grabbed Dominic by the collar of his shirt, smashing their lips together. Chris wondered if anyone would remember this the next morning. "DARREN NEXT!" Everyone cheered and started yelling again. The noise was almost unbearable.

"YEAH!"

"COME ON, D!" Darren raised his hands and grinned his usual crinky-eyed grin, before going to the middle of the circle/shape of Warblers to grab the bottle. Chris and Darren (and the rest of the room) watched in anticipation as the bottle started to spin before slowing down. There suddenly wasn't a single noise in the whole apartment as the bottle started to stop, and it landed on...it landed on...

It landed on Chris.

Well shit.

Chris and Darren both looked at each other as the noise started up again.

"KISS! KISS!" Suddenly, the whole room seemed to be chanting it, and Chris nodded, coming out to meet Darren in the middle of the room. Darren took a deep breath and leaned in to touch his lips to Chris'.

And then, both of the men felt their brains start to shut down.

For the first time in a while, Darren actually felt like he was enjoying a kiss. With Mia, he lips were always covered in lipstick, and it was kind of gooey and gross. But Chris' lips were just...they were so soft, despite how often he'd seen the younger man bite them. Darren felt his hand go up to cup Chris' face, almost unaware of what he was doing.

Chris felt like he was floating on Cloud Nine. He'd always had dreams about kissing Darren, and woken up too embarassed to even want to look at Darren on set. But this was just better than he thought...Darren's hand was cupping his face...Darren was returning the kiss...

Wait.

Darren. Was. Returning. The. Kiss. No. Way.

Chris pulled away, suddenly feeling embarassed again. All of the Warbler actors were cat-calling and whooping, and Chris realised that he and Darren had been kissing for longer than they should of. Then he also remembered that everyone (including himself and Darren) were drunk, and that they'd probably never remember it. Feeling half relieved and half disappointed, Chris gave Darren a nervous smile. Darren just grinned and the two went back to their places in the circle.

"WHO'S NEXT?"

* * *

><p>It's kind of funny, isn't it? When you watch something, and then your life starts to relate to it. Darren felt that way when he woke up on the floor of his apartment the next morning. It reminded him of the Alcohol episode, when Blaine woke up hungover.<p>

"Where am I?" Darren murmered, clutching his head. He groaned and let his head fall back to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Darren?" Darren groaned. "Darren? It's me. Chris." Chris' voice was echoing, and it hurt Darren's brain. "Here, I have some water." Darren finally managed to roll over, groaning the process. He forced his eyes open, and saw Chris kneeling beside him, holding the promised glass of water. "Come on, I'll help you sit up." Chris put the glass of water down on the floor next to him, and helped Darren into the right position, before passing him the water.<p>

"H-H-How are you?" Darren asked in a gravelly voice. He hurt so bad!

"Obviously better than you." Chris gave him a smile.

"H-H-How are y-you not hung over?"

"I am," Chris said, and it was only then that Darren noticed how tired he looked. "But, unlike _some people_," He smirked at Darren. "I didn't stay up until six in the morning drinking." Darren groaned, feeling stupid.

"What's the time now?" Chris looked at his watch.

"I think my watch says twelve, but I can't really see." Darren sighed and looked around.

"I'm screwed. How am I m-meant to clean this up? And where's all the guys?"

"I sent the better off ones home," Chris stated tiredly. "And the rest are sleeping somewhere in this apartment."

"Can I go back to sleep?" Darren mumbled.

"Yeah. Okay. I was just checking if you were alright."

* * *

><p>"So, what actually happened on Saturday?" Darren asked. Chris shrugged.<p>

"I remember drinking...And a lot of loud music..."

"Well, as long as we didn't do anything too stupid." Chris gave him an embarassed smile. "What? Tell me, Chris."

"Well, er...All of us kinda played Spin the Bottle..." Darren raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean "kinda"?" Chris coughed nervously, and Darren started to get a bad feeling.

"Well, we played Spin the Bottle."

"Wait...So..." Darren paused for a moment. "Did I end up kissing anyone?" Chris looked down, not wanting to see Darren's face. "Chris? It's okay, don't worry...I mean, we were all drunk, right?" Chris nodded meekly. "So, who did I kiss?" Chris coughed again.

"Well, I think...I don't really remember..." Chris sighed. "I'm pretty sure it was me." Darren shrugged, and Chris felt kind of angry. "What does _that_ mean?"

"I mean, we were drunk, so it's nothing to be worried about."

"Right." Chris felt his heart sink. He knew it was kind of stupid, but he thought that, just maybe, Darren would have reacted in a slightly more...Well, like he cared! Or maybe...

"Was I a good kisser?" Darren blurted out. Chris looked up, and decided to do what Darren had done; he shrugged.

"I don't really know. I mean, I was drunk, so..."

"Oh, right, okay then."

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darren didn't want to admit it. He couldn't anyway. He was meant to be straight, even if he didn't like to label himself.

He'd liked kissing Chris. There, he admitted it to himself. Wasn't that enough?

And anyway, he'd been extremely drunk, so of course he was going to remember it being pleasent, at least. And another thing, he definitely wasn't staring at Chris' ass, especially not when Chris walked with that slight sway in his hips.

God Dammit!

He tried to think about Mia. Yeah, he was dating Mia, and straight guys dated girls. _But so do Bisexuals,_ his mind stated. Darren sighed. What use was it playing a gay character, and then not admitting that you _maybe_, not definitely...well, fancied your male best friend? Wasn't that exactly the opposite of the message Glee was trying to deliver?

Darren tried not to swear. He'd said many, many times that he was straight, so he couldn't exactly just break up with Mia, and then kiss Chris again in front of everyone to make sure, could he? It would look like he'd been lying.

Deciding what would probably be the best, he decided that he wouldn't kiss Chris again. Not if he could help it. And he'd stay with Mia too, just to be on the safe side.

* * *

><p>To try and distract himself, Darren had decided to go on a date with Mia. She seemed pleased enough, since they never went on dates, due to the fact that Darren was always "too busy" (of course, this was just an excuse). Anyway, Darren smiled at his girlfriend across the table, trying to act "gentleman-ish". She smiled at him back.<p>

"You look beautiful tonight." Darren complimented, unable to come up with anything else to say. With Chris...

_NO! STOP! You're not meant to talk about Chris! _

"Thank You. You look really handsome too." Darren grinned. "So, what made you want to suddenly go out for dinner."

I wanted to convince myself I was straight. "I just...kinda realised that I hadn't taken you out for a while. And since I was with the Warblers all weekend, I decided that I missed you."

"Sweet." As Mia turned to her menu, Darren wondered what Chris was doing.

* * *

><p>Chris hated himself. He really did. He hadn't felt this bad about being gay since he was in High School, and he never wanted to go back to how he felt then. But now...Now he hated himself. He wondered why he had to be so different.<p>

And why did he keep on dreaming about Darren kissing him again? And worse...Why did he keep on dreaming about it going even further than that?

Normally, Chris would have believed that he, like Kurt on Glee, had the sexual appeal of a baby penguin, and that he didn't know the first thing about "_that_", but that was quickly proving to be very false. In fact, just thinking about his dreams gave him a...well, a bit of a problem.

He had to stop thinking about that. Darren was still straight. One kiss with him wasn't going to make him gay suddenly. In fact, Darren had gone out with Mia tonight, which just, sadly, proved the point.

Sighing, Chris went back to reading through his script.

* * *

><p>"So," Mia said, sipping her white wine. "Have you thought about it?"<p>

"About what?" Darren asked cluelessly.

"Remember? I asked you about moving into an apartment together?" Oh. That. "Darren?"

"Yeah? Right, uhh...not a lot. I mean, I thought about it between takes on set, but that's it."

"And what do you think so far?" Darren took a deep breath. He should be saying yes! He was a straight male, and this was his girlfriend, and he was one hundred percent in love with his girlfriend. So why was this so hard?

"Honestly?" Darren avoided her for a moment. "I, er...So far, I'm just concerned for how it could affect my job."

"Well, I thought about that, and I decided that we could always pick an apartment a little closer to where we are now." Mia gave him another smile, which Darren returned. "You know, so that you don't have to give up your job." Wait, did she think he'd give up his job for her?

"Oh. Well, I still need to think about it."

* * *

><p>All that went through Chris' mind was <em>Holy Crap<em>.

Did the script honestly say that Kurt and Blaine kissed? As in, put their lips together and _kissed_? Chris gulped. The idea of kissing Darren again, while _sober_ was...Well, it was actually quite hot to think about, in all honesty, but apart from that, it was terrible! Chris was in love with Darren, and if he started kissing him again, he didn't know what he'd do.

And what would Darren say if, suddenly, Chris was trying to make out with him, forgetting all his lines. Darren was a pretty open guy, but it didn't make Chris feel any better. Would Darren be surprised? Shocked? _Disgusted_?

Chris really wanted to curl up and cry. He _wanted_ to kiss Darren (again), but he _knew_ he couldn't without going out of control. Giving a sigh, he laid his head back on the couch armrest, and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Mia, where are we going?" Darren asked cautiously.<p>

"Back to my place." Mia carried on pulling him by the arm up the street.

"Why?"

"Because, Darren, it's a date. And since you said your place looks like shit, I'm offering mine."

"What, are we playing a game at yours?" Mia stopped and stared at him. Chris would have probably laughed at him, and called it cute.

"No. Darren, are you serious?" It appeared to him, clear as day, then.

"We're going to...make out?"

"Well Done, Darren. Nice to see how perceptive you are." Darren frowned, and pulled his arm from her grasp.

"Hang on." She sighed, almost in a pissed off way, and turned to face him.

"What now?" Darren frowned even more.

"First of all, don't talk to me like that, alright? It actually makes me feel really stupid. And second; I don't like how you just _assumed_ we were going to make out tonight. I mean, I may not _want_ to make out with you tonight, because I have to get back to my apartment and sleep so I can shoot tomorrow." Mia sighed, and took a step closer to Darren, almost pityingly.

"Okay. I'm sorry. But Darren, honestly..." She cupped his face in her hands. Darren felt her nails digging into the "behind-his-ear" area. "Why don't you want to make out with me? Is it because, I don't know...You're too tired? Or, you're too full from dinner. Or..." She paused, obviously for dramatic effect. "Is it because you don't think I'm attractive anymore?"

"No!" Darren said quickly. "Of course not! I'm too tired, _and _too full. Not a good combination, you know?"

"Fine. As long as you still love me and I love you." She gave him a smile. "Well, in that case, you'd better get back to your apartment." Darren smiled, almost relieved.

"Right. Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" He ducked down and gave her a kiss on the lips. Once again, her lips were just covered in lipstick. As he pulled away, he scrubbed at his lips to try and remove the evidence. He gave her a grin, and blowed her another kiss goodnight.

* * *

><p>Darren's eyes widened as he read through the script. If he didn't know any better, Kurt and Blaine were about to kiss, or something close to that. Surely he was dreaming, right? He'd promised to put the whole "I kissed Chris and I liked it" thing behind him, and now they had to kiss in front of several cast and crew members? Just, no. Darren shuffled on his bed, already feeling his pajama pants a little too snug for comfort at the thought. Of course, he couldn't...well, relieve himself, not while thinking of Chris. He was meant to be straight, and this was just a phase that would end soon, right?<p>

Throwing his script down on the bed, Darren sighed and turned off his lamp, flooding the room with darkness, and settled beneath the covers. His problem would go away eventually, if he just thought about something else.

* * *

><p>"So," Chris said the next morning on set, somewhat awkwardly. "Hi."<p>

"Hi." Darren looked down at his Warbler's shoes and back up at Chris. "So, umm...D-Did you read the script for the new episode?" Chris bit his lip and nodded.

"Pavarotti dies." He said off-handly. "How sad."

"Yeah. It is." Darren sighed. "Okay, listen, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Having awkward conversations. Chris, we're best friends, okay, and we should just be open and honest about it." Chris sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"We have to kiss. Again." Darren added.

"Yeah." Christ gave him a dazzling smile. "But, you know, we're actors, and we're friends. So, you know. It's our job."

"Right," Darren said, a little relieved that Chris was taking control of the situation for once. "Actors, and...yeah." Darren took a deep breath, and grinned chastely at the younger boy.

"So, how did your date with Mia go last night?" Darren tried not to let his grin fade in any way.

"Oh, it was great, you know? I mean, I was pretty exhausted, and she seemed quite...disappointed that we couldn't...well..."

"Make out?" Chris supplied in an almost bitter voice.

"Well. Yeah." Darren looked down at his shoes. "I dunno, I mean, I feel pretty bad about not making out with her, you know? Especially since she got really pissed off at me-"

"Wait, what?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. You know, she got kinda...bitchy. I guess she was really tired too, but still..."

"Dare," Chris said softly. "You know that it's not right to be pressured into making out with someone if you don't want to, right?" Darren sighed angrily.

"I know, it's just...we've been dating for years, and I haven't even done it with her yet!" Darren folded his arms, knowing he probably looked childish. "I just...she really wants me too, but I don't really feel...I dunno, like I want to." Chris' heart thumped. Maybe...No. He needed to stop thinking like that.

"Dare, I know this is rich, coming from a single gay man, who's had no relationships apart from with his imaginary friends, but I don't really think that Mia's treating you right. And you should wait, if you really want to. No one is forcing you to do anything, and if they do, then they're not worth it." Darren looked up and stared at Chris, almost appalled. Chris felt himself turn red.

"Well, Mr Colfer, when did you get so wise?" Darren asked, grinning again. Chris blushed even more.

"I-I-I hate to t-take a l-line out of G-Glee, Darren, but...you know. You matter. You know..." Chris finished awkwardly. Darren gave a chuckle.

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"...Right, well, why don't we shoot the kiss scene first?" Why did it have to be first! "Chris? Is there a problem? Because you've gone a little pink." Chris shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"And Darren, you've actually gone pale!" Ryan stated.

"I'm just tired." Darren muttered.

"Are you sure? Because it kissing Chris is going to be a problem, we don't have to make Kurt and Blaine get together..."

"No! It's fine!" Darren said, louder. "And kissing Chris won't be a problem." Ryan sat back in his chair, satisfied.

"Right. Now, remember guys, you're meant to be in love, got it?" They both nodded, before turning to each other.

"Good Luck," Chris said softly, giving Darren a smile.

"Chris! Could you go and sit at the table?" Ryan called. Chris nodded, and picked up the glue he needed to decorate "Pavarotti's Casket". "Darren, you need to walk in - and smile!" Darren chuckled and went to his place. "And, Action!"

"What's that?" Darren asked, grinning like an idiot.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's Casket." Darren moved closer to Chris, still grinning.

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice." Chris looked up at Darren happily.

"Do tell."

"Candles, by Hey Monday."

"I'm impressed. You're usually so top forty."

"Well, I just...wanted something a little more..emotional." Darren sat down next to Chris. Chris looked down at the casket, and back up at Darren.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Darren opened his mouth a little.

"Kurt, there is a moment...when you say to yourself, "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you Forever"..." The look on Chris' face was so...magical. Really. Darren forgot everything, and felt himself lost in the moment. Darren shuffled a little closer to Chris, and laid his hand over the younger boy's. "Watching you do Blackbird this week...That was a moment for me...about you. You move me, C-Kurt..." Crap, he'd almost forgotten he was talking to Kurt there! "And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." And now for the big moment. Darren licked his lips slightly, and moved forwards, capturing his lips in Chris'.

And once again, he felt himself lose it. Kissing Chris was like...it was like kissing an angel. Darren moved his lips over Chris', before Chris started to kiss back. Chris knew that, at any moment now, they had to pull away, breathless, like in the script, so he started to prepare himself for that.

But just as Chris started to move away, Darren suddenly grabbed his face, and kissed him harder.

"CUT, CUT!" Darren jerked away suddenly, breathing heavy. "WHAT THE HELL, DARREN?"

"S-Sorry," Darren said sheepishly. "I-I guess I was in the moment." Ryan just shook his head, obviously not really buying it.

"Well, next time, Darren, just keep to the script, alright?" Darren nodded, his cheeks stained pink.

"Do we need to shoot that all again?" Chris asked, his eyes wide still. Had Darren just kissed him like that, or was he dreaming?

"Well, definitely the kiss needs to be re-done...and maybe some of the dialogue before...I think Darren slipped up..." Darren blushed. "So, calm down, breathe properly, and let's get going!"

* * *

><p>"...And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." As Darren leaned forwards, Chris' heart started to pump at the same time as Darren's. Darren knew that this was far from straight, but right now, he couldn't really give a shit. Darren pressed his lips to Chris', before Chris' hand went up to cup his face. Chris tried not gasp when Darren's tongue started prodding in his mouth, and heard Darren groan.<p>

"CUT!" Chris lurched back, gasping for air. "DARREN, AGAIN!"

"Sorry...a little sidetracked." Ryan smirked at Darren.

"I think I know why you two were hesitant to film this scene." Both of their eyes widened.

"No, Ryan, it's not like that," Chris said hurriedly. "I swear, we're just friends." Who are currently kissing each other passionately. "I-I mean, Darren's straight..."

"Uh-Huh." Ryan crossed his legs expectantly. "We'll do a few more takes, and try not to get too in character, okay? Because this looks slutty, if you ask me." Darren went even redder, and nodded meekly.

* * *

><p>For once, Darren actually managed to control his instincts long enough to get through to the next piece of dialogue. Darren sat back, looking a little embarassed, like Blaine would. "We should...We should practice."<p>

"I thought we were." Chris breathed. Darren looked up, and suddenly, he didn't see Chris his best friend. He saw that Chris looked and sounded so fucking sexy. Darren lurched forwards, grabbing Chris' face, and knocking Chris off his chair.

"CUT! CUT!" Darren ignored Ryan, and plunged his mouth into Chris' mouth. Chris moaned, and suddenly, Darren felt Chris' tongue swipe his bottom lip. Darren let out a groan, and bucked his hips against Chris' leg. "CUT! COULD WE GET SOME HELP?"

Suddenly, Darren felt someone grab the back of his shirt, and pull him away from Chris, who was staring up at him with lust-filled eyes. Darren looked to his right, and saw Ryan standing there, looking quite shocked.

"Sorry." Darren mumbled.

"Guys, I'm glad to see you both...enthusiastic and all...but Kurt and Blaine are only getting together, not "doing it"..." Ryan looked at Darren. "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm just a really good actor?" Darren suplied. Chris laughed, sitting up. Darren grinned, despite the fact that Ryan didn't look too pleased.

"And Chris..." Chris shut up immediately. "Kurt is meant to be a baby penguin, not a porn star!" Chris nodded, looking down at his legs.

"Sorry, Ryan." Ryan sighed.

"It's fine...We'll take a break, and try after lunch or something..."

* * *

><p>"What the Hell was that?" Chris demanded as soon as everyone had left the room.<p>

"What do you mean?" Darren asked, raising his eyebrows. Chris let out an annoyed sound.

"You were practically grinding against me, Dare! And...And the whole thing was just wrong!"

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it enough." Chris blushed. "Look, I know that it was a bit...heated, but..."

"Dare, we said that we were just friends and co-workers! Do you not know how confusing this is?"

"There's nothing confusing about it," Darren said cooly. "We're acting, Chris. End of." Chris' immediately looked hurt, and Darren felt guilty.

"Right. So, you grind against your friends all the time then, right?" Darren shut his eyes and sighed.

"Just leave it, Chris. You're imagining things."

"But-"

"Just leave it!" Darren snapped, before he stormed off. Chris stood there for a moment, shocked. What had happened? Was it his fault? Oh God, what if he'd misunderstood the whole thing? Wiping a tear off his cheek, he wondered off set.

* * *

><p>Darren felt terrible.<p>

"DARREN! YOUR DANCING'S TERRIBLE TODAY!" And it had nothing to do with that comment from Zack.

"SORRY!" Darren yelled. "Bit side-tracked!" Zack sighed.

"I knew when Ryan wrote that script we'd have some sort of problem."

"There isn't a problem." Darren stated. "I swear. I'm gonna do better."

* * *

><p>"CHRIS, YOU NEED TO WHISTLE!"<p>

"I don't really feel like whistling." Chris said under his breath. Ryan sighed, and went over to him.

"Chris, come on, what's going on?" Chris just shook his head. He didn't really want to tell Ryan. "What if I guess? Will you nod and shake your head?" Chris nodded meekly. "Is it to do with the episode?" Chris nodded. "Is it to do with...Pavarotti's death?" Chris shook his head, although it did upset him a little. "Is it...to do with Darren?" Chris froze. "Chris?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Chris stated. "So can I not?" Ryan sighed.

"Fine. But," He looked at Chris seriously. "If this keeps on affecting your acting skills, you're going to have to talk about it."

* * *

><p>Darren decided, there and then, that he was going to apologise Chris. Because, honestly, dancing to Misery with the camera's rolling is a wonderful place to be making up your mind.<p>

"DARREN!" Darren jumped.

"What?"

"YOU MOUTHED THE WRONG WORDS. AGAIN." Darren sighed, not looking Ryan in the eyes. Ryan made an annoyed sound. "Okay. Fine. We'll take a break."

The moment everyone had started laughing and chatting, Darren had pushed his way over to where Chris was sitting. "We really need to talk." He said. Chris looked up at him, with big bluey-green eyes.

"I don't really talk to people who upset me." Darren sighed angrily.

"Look, what I did was wrong, alright? But...I just..." He broke off. "I just needed some time to think." Chris' glare didn't disappear, but he nodded, and stood up to follow Darren to a more private place.

* * *

><p>"Right," Chris said in an angry voice. "Tell me." Darren sighed yet again.<p>

"I screwed up, alright?"

"Yes, you did."

"It's just...Chris, I'd be lieing if I told you that kissing you was...unpleasent." Chris' heart started to thump again, while Darren continued to try and explain his internal struggle of sorts. "I...I just...I just don't want to ruin our friendship, alright? I hate to take a page out of Blaine's book here, but I really care about you, Chris, and I don't want to screw anything up." Chris nodded slowly.

"So...Are we like Kurt and Blaine?" Chris asked. "Except...I get to play Kurt." Darren grinned and chuckled.

"Okay. As long as I get to play Blaine."

"I think I can live with that." Chris said, smirking slightly, before it suddenly disappeared. "Darren, what do you mean by "I don't want to ruin our friendship"? What would ruin our friendship?" Ah. Well. Darren shuffled on the spot like a guilty puppy.

"Well...I mean, I hope that acting out this...doesn't...umm...yeah, ruin our friendship." He lied. Chris raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Really?" Darren nodded. "Then why did you practically attack me on set, then start grinding yourself against my leg? Admit it Darren..." Darren shook his head.

"Chris, I know you're smart, but-"

"Don't even try it on me, Darren," Chris practically growled. "Because I know." Darren's bottom lip trembled, and his eyes started to fill with tears. Chris bit his lip, worried just how far he'd gone. "Dare, it's okay..."

"It's not," Darren sniffled. "I-I mean...Y-You don't know what it feels like..."

"I think I do," Chris said softly, rubbing the older man's back. "I mean, I'm out, and look how proud I am." Darren stiffened, and straightened up.

"I'm not gay." Darren said in a quiet, yet firm voice. "I'm not." Chris nodded.

"Okay, Dare..."

"I'm not," Darren repeated, louder than before. "I-I-I'm dating M-Mia, and I'm not gay."

"You don't have to be gay to be attracted to guys..." Chris pointed out gently.

"But I'm not!" Darren said, pulling away slightly. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. But, just remember, if you want to talk about it, I'm always here for you, Dare." Chris hesitated for a moment, before pecking Darren's cheek. "I'll see you on set."

As Chris walked away, Darren felt his cheek, slightly shocked. And that was the moment he knew he couldn't kid himself any longer.

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Darren had called Chris up, wanting to talk to him, Chris had initially been nervous. What would Darren want to talk to him about, around seven at night? Darren had seemed distant on the phone, and asked if he could come round to Chris', so that they could talk face to face. Chris had agreed, and now, Chris was nervous about what Darren wanted. No doubt, it was going to have to do something with the...incident earlier on in the week. Chris sighed. Why was he getting so worked up? Darren had said he was straight, so why didn't Chris just accept it and move on?

_Because you know he's lying_.

Chris stood up, unable to sit still. He was being ridiculous. Of course Darren wasn't gay. Darren was just an amazing actor, like he'd said. But...it didn't really add up when you put everything together.

Tonight, he'd have to get to the bottom of this. He and Darren were close, and they could share anything with each other, right? So, Chris was going to tell Darren how he felt, and Darren would hopefully be honest with him.

* * *

><p>Darren licked his lips nervously. He'd been standing outside Chris' apartment for about two or three minutes, trying to gather up the courage to knock. He wondered how Blaine would handle this type of thing, and tried, for a minute, to put himself in Blaine's shoes. He was going to knock on Kurt's door...<p>

Even then, he couldn't gather any courage. Swearing inside his head (and a few left his mouth), Darren quickly knocked on Chris' door. Breathing heavily, he looked around. On the floor was a single flower. Feeling it was better than nothing, Darren quickly ducked to pick it up, coming back up just as the door started to open.

Chris appeared in the doorway, looking as wonderful as ever. Darren smiled at him. Chris smiled back, his eyes bright. "So..."

"So..." Darren repeated, before chuckling with Chris. "Here. I...It's really stupid, but I thought that...that you might like it..." Chris took the flower gently, still beaming.

"Darren, that is so sweet!" Chris turned it over in his palm. It was a light pink, with a yellow centre. He sniffed it, inhaling an amazing scent.

"It's only off the floor," Darren said shyly. Which was really unusual for him, since he was well-known for talking to random strangers on the street. "Sorry."

"It's so pretty though...And barely crumpled." Chris looked up at Darren, eyes brighter than ever. "Thanks." Chris hugged Darren, making the older boy smile. Chris pulled away. "Do you want to come in?"

* * *

><p>Darren had always loved Chris' apartement. It was so cosy and warm, and the couch was a lot more soft than his own. Chris came in, and passed Darren a Diet Coke, nursing his own as he sat down opposite Darren on the other end of the couch. "So. You wanted to talk to me." Darren gulped, and gave a short nod.<p>

"Yes. Chris...I...I just..." He looked away, not coming up with the right words. "I'm just so scared..." Chris put his Coke down on the nearby Coffee Table, concerned.

"Dare, it's just me. No one else." Darren nodded, still looking at his lap and not at Chris. Chris reached over, and placed his hand over Darren's, hoping that he got the message. "Just say what you want. I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Amber?" Darren asked, attempting a joke. "Or Ashley?" Chris smiled.

"Not even Amber or Ashley." Darren gave a satisfied nod, before sighing.

"Chris, I don't know what's going on. I mean, I'm used to being in control of things like this-"

"Like what?" Darren looked up at Chris finally. Chris was alarmed to see that Darren's eyes were full of tears.

"Chris...You're amazing," Chris smiled. "Alright? And everyone knows it. I-I mean...You're brilliant."

"So are you," Chris said eagerly. "I mean, you're more famous than I am. Look how successful A Very Potter Musical is! It's amazing...I can't count how many times people have found me on the floor laughing my ass off at it, even now..."

"But we're not really talking about how famous I am," Darren said softly. "Chris, I really care about you. Like, _really_, really care about you." Darren started to fiddle with his cardigan sleeve, still not taking his eyes off Chris. "Sometimes, I wish I could just...forget about everything, and give in to what my heart wants."

"A-A-And what's that?" Chris asked. With the amount of times his heart kept on speeding up this week, he was sure he was going to end up having a heart attack. Darren looked at Chris, is lips slightly open.

"I'm getting there. Chris, how does it feel? You know...being honest about everything, even if it shocks people?" Chris bit his lip in thought.

"It's like...a weight is lifted off your back. Well, that's how I feel. Because I'm not really hiding. And I often say, if people don't like who I am, then tough luck to them." Darren was staring at him, in a mixture of awe and respect.

"Because...I like someone." Chris' heart started thumping even more then it was. "And I don't know what people will say."

"Who cares?" Chris asked, in an almost whisper. "If you want to do something, you should do it...unless it's illegal..."

"Chris...I'm scared of what will happen...if this g-gets out." Darren placed his other hand on Chris'. "Chris, just...don't forget that you're a great friend." Chris nodded. Darren, closing his eyes and gathering up the last of his courage, leaned forwards, and kissed Chris softly on the lips. Chris' heart was now thumping out of his chest, uncontrollable, and he couldn't help it; he gave a pleasurable gasp of shock, before moving his lips against Darren's. _Finally_...no cameras...no crew members...no alcohol...it was just the two of them.

Darren moved his hand to behind Chris' back, pulling the younger man closer. Chris felt and tasted...like Heaven. Well, Heaven and Diet Coke. Darren had never felt anything like it before in his whole life. Chris' tongue prodded in his mouth, almost hesitantly, and Darren did the same, groaning at the sensation.

When they finally broke away, they were both breathing heavy, almost as heavy as on set. Darren grinned, slowly withdrawing. "Well..."

"T-T-That was a-a-amazing!" Chris stated breathlessly, a smile starting to light up his face. Darren grinned for a few more seconds, before sighing.

"It was. Chris, what does this make me?" Chris bit his lip, sad that the moment had been ruined.

"I don't know. Maybe it makes you...Colfer-Sexual." Darren's grin returned for a few more seconds. Suddenly, it occured to Chris. His mouth opened in horror. "D-D-Darren! Y-Y-You just cheated on Mia!" Darren shrugged, surprising Chris.

"Well...that makes me feel a little guilty...but...I dunno...I just...don't feel for her the way I feel for...feel for you..." Chris tried not to smile. He knew he shouldn't, as this was really serious. "I guess I really shouldn't be doing this...it's not fair on Mia..."

"So...What _are_ you going to do?" Chris asked, worried it would be something bad for him.

"It's only fair that I break up with her now...before it gets too serious..." Darren put his hand on Chris' arm. "Chris...I want to be with you...this isn't just about kissing you."

"Good to hear." Chris asked, smiling once again. How could he not? He'd just kissed Darren Criss, and now Darren was liking him back!

"I actually...really like you."

"I like you too, Dare." Chris looked down at where Darren's other hand was snaking towards one of his. "Let's do this one step at a time."

"Together?" Darren asked, worried.

"Together."

* * *

><p>"Guys! That is more like it!" Ryan congratulated when the camera stopped rolling. "What did you guys do, because the chemistry is just..." He shook his head, unable to come up with words. Chris and Darren shared a knowing smile. "I'm blown away!"<p>

"We're just getting on with our jobs." Darren said humbly.

"Well, keep it up! You have a very long road ahead of you with these two!" Chris smiled at Darren even more when Ryan turned to talk to some of the camera men.

"What?" Darren asked, a grin creeping on his face. Chris shook his head.

"Nothing. I guess you just make me smile a lot."

"Well, I am quite funny." Darren cast his eyes over to Ryan, and looked back at Chris, his face serious. "Listen, we really need to have another talk." Chris nodded.

"Sure. What is it?" Darren looked at his lap.

"Really need to talk in private, Chris." Chris looked at the crew members, and stood up.

"Okay. I'll tell them that we're going on a bathroom break, so we won't have long."

* * *

><p>"Spill." Chris said, smiling at Darren. Darren sighed.<p>

"Can we...you know...not...tell anyone about last night?" Chris' smile disappeared.

"Why not?" Darren sighed.

"Because...Chris, I'm meant to be straight, and I'm meant to be dating Mia."

"You said that you were going to break up with her." Chris said, shuffling on the spot.

"But...I can't."

"Why not?" Chris hissed. He couldn't help it. Darren frowned at him.

"Because...Because..."

"Exactly! You said so yourself, Darren, that you didn't feel for her the same way you feel for me!"

"I know, I know!" Darren sighed angrily. "Look, I just...need some time, okay?" Chris didn't look at Darren. "Chris, please. It's just...I promise, I'm going to break up with Mia, just as soon as I've figured out what I'm doing."

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Darren was honestly confused. He liked Chris, he really did. But...he wasn't gay...How could he be? He'd never fancied any guys before Chris, so what did that make him?

Darren's phone went off. He picked it up off the end of his bed, and saw he had a text...a text from Mia. His heart sank. He'd wished it was Chris, as he really needed to talk to someone, and Mia wasn't really an option.

_So, how about you come over tonight? ;)_

Darren wrinkled his nose. The thought seemed really unappealing, especially if she was implying what he thought she was. Sighing, he texted a short excuse, and switched off his phone, just in case. He knew she'd probably be pissed off, but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

What _would_ happen if he dumped Mia and started...well, dating Chris? Darren felt a slightly tingly feeling in his chest at the thought. _Would_ Chris even _want_ to date him? Maybe he should have asked, but was that too corny? Because Darren certainly didn't want to be too corny or forward about it. And what would the rest of the cast say? Darren gave a sharp intake of breath. Each option he had was good _and_ bad, in it's own way.

Darren laid back on his pillow, closing his eyes. Maybe thinking of Chris would calm him down. He remembered how Chris' lips had tasted, and smiled to himself. He could actually feel Chris' tongue feeling around in his mouth, his hand caressing Darren's side, his hips grinding on Darren's-

Oh.

Darren opened his eyes, and looked down. Well Damn. Maybe he wasn't going through a phase. Darren started to panic slightly. How was he meant to get rid of it? It was so difficult to sleep with a hard-on, and he couldn't well...you know, get off...not on the bed...

Biting his lip, he stared at the ceiling, desperate to distract himself. Right, he needed to think of how to solve his problem...the other one about Mia and Chris and how he felt. Obviously, he liked Chris. Heck, he _loved_ him. Darren felt another tingle in his chest, around his heart area. And with Mia...he was pretty sure that, _maybe_, once he'd loved here. But that was over four years ago. Feelings can change over time, and Darren's certainly had.

But Darren hated having to break up with girls. It was just so sad. And, at the height of his fame now, it seemed really unlikely that Mia would break up with him. _Maybe I could just piss her off, and make her want to break up with me_, he thought. And even then, it seemed unlikely.

Finally falling into sleep, he thought about what life would be like if Chris and he started dating.

* * *

><p>Mia knew she was losing him. That had been clear for months, even before the nonsense text that Darren had sent her. But <em>who<em> was she losing him to? It wasn't like he round many girls, since his character went to an all-boys school. And he was only ever around that Chris Colfer kid-

Oh.

Her eyes widened. Surely not...surely not that little...No, Darren had stated many times in public that he wasn't gay. And anyway, Darren wouldn't go for someone like _him_, no matter how blind he was sometimes. And Chris may appear nice in public, but lots of people, like her, know what kind of people _they_ are, always trying to steal everyone else's men...

Dialling Darren's number quickly, he put the phone to her ear, only to be put straight on to answer machine. She threw the phone down on the nearby table, almost breaking it, and started to pace. What could she do to keep Chris from stealing Darren? She couldn't very well punch him, as Darren would probably break up with her for that.

Then it came to her.

_The way to get a man to follow you; take his virginity. Madonna wrote a song about it. _

Mia smiled to herself, almost evilly. Glee must have been rubbing off her. But it was true. Anyway, as far as she knew, Darren was a virgin. Well, they'd never had sex together, so he must have been. And after, she'd have a bit of a "word" with Chris, just to make sure that he got the message.

Devising her plan in her head, she picked up her phone, just in case Darren did call her, and started to plot everything into place.

* * *

><p>Chris knew it was sad to keep on watching the videos, but he did, and he couldn't help it.<p>

"_Redvines; what the hell can't they do?_" Chris laughed at Joey's facial expression. In the background, he could see a _**very**_ curly haired Darren, open-mouthed in shock, before grinning and yelling, "_You did it Ron!_" Chris bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter. Even after so many years, Team Starkid were by far his favourite group to watch on YouTube, and not just because of Darren. (Although, he may have had a tiny little crush on him years ago as well...)

As the video ended, Chris checked the time on his laptop, and saw it was getting late. _Very_ late. He sighed and shut the laptop down, not leaving his chair until the light from the screen went off. This left him sitting on his bed, with no light apart from the little sliver of moonlight shining through his window. He laid back, looking up at his ceiling, and began to think.

What if Darren _did_ break up with Mia...and decided to date _him_ instead? He'd thought about it lots, but not in too much detail, so as to not get himself too hopeful. But now...Darren had told Chris he liked him...and, afterall, this must have been really confusing for him, so a few days to let him think was fair, right?

Chris turned over in his bed, smiling to himself happily.

* * *

><p>Darren groaned when his phone went off...He's turned his mobile off! Wait...It's the apartment phone...<p>

Darren reached out from under the covers to grab it, his eyes closed still. "'lo?" He mumbled.

"Darren!" He jumped awake at the sound of Mia's voice.

"Woah! SHI- What? What is it Mia?"

"I just wanted to ask you something..." Darren waited. "How about we go out for dinner tonight? It's just that I noticed we haven't been out in a while, and I really think we should be spending time together..." What was she talking about? They went out last week!

"I..I can't," Darren said groggily, trying to come up with a really good excuse. "I'm...I'm...I'm busy, Mia."

"Doing what? Darren, please. I really want to spend time with you." Darren felt awful...and he couldn't break up with Mia over the phone, that was just terrible and mean.

"Fine. Mia, I really need to talk to you though."

"About what?"

"About...us...Listen, Mia, can I just come over tonight so we can talk?"

"Oh...sure." Darren nodded to himself, knowing it was for the best. "Listen, I gotta go, so I'll see you tonight?"

"Right. Bye." As he hung up, Darren sighed to himself. He was in such a mess right now...and there was really only one decision he wanted to make...

* * *

><p>Chris styled his hair, annoyed. Today, the gel just didn't want to stay in. In the end, he gave up, and just ruffled his hair slightly, making him look kind of...well, bad boy-ish. Would Darren have liked his hair like that? Would Darren care? Chris shrugged it off. He, for one, liked Darren's hair when it was curly. Obviously, Darren liked it like that too, but that was just a matter of opinion.<p>

Chris checked his phone, in case Darren texted him. It was the weekend, which meant that the cast didn't work as much. Chris wasn't really too upset when he saw Darren hadn't got around to it yet, especially since he knew how late the older man slept compared to him. Chris looked over his appearance one last time in the mirror (where the flower Darren had given him sat prettily), and smiled, hoping that every thing would turn out alright.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to talk about?" Mia asked. Darren shuffled opposite Mia on her couch, not sure what exactly to say.<p>

"Mia, I just want to let you know that you're amazing. Really." Mia smiled. "And you're a very pretty and talented girl."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." She joked. Darren chuckled for a moment, before he fell silent again.

"Right." Darren looked up, nervously. "Mia, I...I just...I don't really..."

"What?" Surely not...

"Mia, I don't think we should go out anymore." Darren kept eye contact with her, knowing it was best thing to do. He had to get on with it like a real man, even though he was practically pissing his pants doing so. "Look, it's not you, and I know it sounds so...you know...like I'm just saying this, but it's really me. I like someone else, and I really want to be with them." He looked at Mia carefully. She didn't look that unhappy. Instead, she seemed to be smiling, almost pitingly.

"Oh, Darren," She put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not mad?"

"No. Because we both know that you're either joking, or that you're really confused." Darren's heart dropped.

"No, Mia..."

"It's fine," Mia said in a calm voice. "Which is why I want to tell you something."

"Yes?" Darren asked, making a note to repeat what he'd said after Mia had spoken. Mia simply moved her hand down to his hip, and leaned forwards to kiss him. Darren attempted to pull back, but found himself trapped between Mia and the armrest of the couch. "What are you doing?" He asked quickly as she came up for air. She stroked his hair with her other hand.

"Darren, I know why you're not so sure about "us" anymore, and that's because we haven't done it. Doing it would definitely help make your mind up." Darren shook his head.

"No! Mia, I'm not ready!" Mia ignored him, and climbed on top of him, smashing their lips together. Darren made a noise of disapproval and disgust, trying to process what was happening. He felt Mia slide her hands down to the button on his jeans, and tried not to cry. He knew that further proved the point that he was MAYBE a little gay, but he couldn't help it. It was bad enough that he didn't want to do it in the first place, but when he'd told Mia he was breaking up with her?

Darren laid there, utterly defenceless while Mia pulled the zip on his jeans down.

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! LOL, sorry. **

**Reviews are love!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On Monday, when Chris came onto set, he expected to talk to Darren, and that they would have sorted this whole problem out. And if not, then they could both talk it over, together.

So Chris was concerned, to say the least, when Darren was late to come in to work. _Very_ late.

"Dare, where have you been?" Chris asked, half annoyed at him. "You're like an hour la-" He stopped when he saw the look on Darren's face. "Dare?"

"I tried to break up with Mia." Darren said solemnly. "I-I..." Darren stopped, his bottom lip trembling.

"Darren? It's okay, don't worry..." Chris gently put his arms around Darren. The moment his skin touched Darren's shoulder, Darren burst out into tears. "Darren!"

"I-I t-t-tried!" Darren sobbed. "B-But she...she..." People were starting to look at them curiously. Chris ignored them.

"There-there...come on, let's go back to my trailer," Chris offered. "We can talk alone, without any interruptions, okay?" Darren nodded into Chris' shoulder, still sobbing heavily.

* * *

><p>Chris offered Darren yet another tissue. Darren took it, no longer sobbing, but looking pretty damn weak. "Dare, what happened?" Chris asked in a firm voice. "I want to know." Darren nodded, sniffing slightly.<p>

"Well, I-I went over to Mia's apartment on Saturday afternoon, to tell her that I wanted to break up with her."

"And what did she say?" Chris asked, sitting opposite Darren on the couch. Chris really wanted to hug the older man, but knew that Darren probably needed some space.

"Well, she just smiled, you know? A-And I thought that she was going to be okay with it, but..." Darren sniffed even more. Chris was worried he'd start crying again. Darren took a deep calming breath, and carried on. "She started kissing me, and then said about how if we did it, then I'd be more sure about us being a couple." Chris' heart started to slow. There wasn't a single noise from inside the trailer as Darren's words filled the air. "She undid my pants, and I...I really wanted to push her off..."

"Why didn't you?" Chris asked.

"Because...she's a girl, and it feels wrong pushing a girl..." Chris stroked one of Darren's curls away from his face gently.

"You need to stop being so gentleman-y to people who are bitches to you." Darren gave a watery chuckle. "Then what?"

* * *

><p><em>"Mia, get off me!" Darren said. He would have pushed her off, if he wasn't so worried about hurting someone. He'd never liked hurting people. <em>

_"Darren, we need to do this!" Mia protested, her eyes narrowing. "Do you not know how embarassing it is? That you're twenty four, and we've been together for four years, and we still haven't done it?" _

_"B-B-But I'm not ready." Darren said, tears threatening to spill. "Mia, I told you, I don't want to date you anymore!" _

_"And who would you date instead? That...that man-whore you're secretly making out with!" Darren took a deep breath. _

_"Chris isn't a man-whore!" Darren said firmly. "Mia, you need to...need to grow up!"_

_"I am, which is why I'm trying to have sex with you! Darren, how stupid are you? Anyway, we're talking too much. You're meant to be groaning and begging for more..." Mia shoved his jeans down, leaving him in his boxers. Darren had never felt less turned off in his life, even with someone rubbing at his...his private area. _

_You know what?, his brain said, Screw it! Just push her off! _

_Darren gathered some courage, and felt his hands push against Mia's stomach. She fell off him, and onto the wooden floor. She blinked up at him, outraged. Darren glared back at her. "What was that for?" She hissed. Darren sat up, pulling his jeans up as he did so. _

_"Mia, I don't like you anymore! I would have been happy for us to stay friends, but you just completely walked all over that idea!" Mia narrowed her eyes. _

_"Darren, that...that gay man-whore-"_

_"Don't call him that!" Darren growled before he could help it. "I don't see Chris trying to pull my pants down." Mia flushed pink. Darren stood up, before realising he was shaking slightly. _

_"But...he's turning you gay." Mia said quietly. Darren sighed. _

_"Chris hasn't done anything, Mia. And, believe me, what you just did made me even less attracted to women." Darren picked up his coat off the end of the couch. "Goodbye Mia."_

_"Darren, if you walk out that door, we're through!" For fuck's sake! How dumb was she? Darren turned to face her. _

_"We are! Mia, I. Don't. Want. To. Date. You." Darren turned, ignoring her pleas for him to come back. _

* * *

><p>"Oh, Darren." Chris said, his eyes misty. "I can't believe she did that..." Darren nodded. He'd left the part out about Mia insulting Chris, purely because he didn't want to upset him.<p>

"So, I just stayed home...but, Chris, I haven't been able to sleep. I only fell asleep at around three this morning." Chris sighed, and looked at Darren's eyes. They looked kind of dull, compared to their usual hazel shine. Not to mention the dark purple rings around his eyes. Chris pulled Darren's head into his chest, almost cradling him.

"You should stay at home and rest." Chris murmered. Darren shook his head.

"I needed to see you, Chris. I just...feel so terrible..."

"But you didn't actually...do it?" Chris checked. "If you did, then that's fine...well, it's not, but you know what I mean..." Darren smiled, despite how crap he felt.

"I know what you mean. No, we didn't do it." Chris nodded, feeling a little relieved. "Can we just stay here for a little while...you know, before we have to face the camera's?"

"Of course, Dare."

"I mean...I feel so stupid! I could h-have pushed off at anytime!"

"But, Dare, you're a sweetheart!" Darren pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you never do anything mean or hurtful! You're like...You're like the perfect guy!" Chris went bright red while Darren grinned slowly. "I-I mean...yeah..."

"Huh. I've never really been called perfect before." Darren looked at his lap. "If I'm so perfect, then why did I start crying, huh?" Chris bit his lip.

"Well...because, like I said, you're perfect. I mean, how many men do you know that won't hit women, _and_ show emotion?" Darren shook his head, not believing Chris. "Dare, I mean it."

* * *

><p>Chris hadn't realised that he and Darren had fallen asleep until he woke up. He could hear a few people yelling around for them outside, and looked down at Darren. Darren was snoring quietly and peacefully, looking innocent. Chris, who couldn't bear to wake him up, laid there on the couch, stroking the black curly hair that belonged to the older man.<p>

Chris knew how terrible Darren must have felt right now. He knew how innocent Darren was, even awake; he was like an overgrown puppy. Chris grinned at the idea. He often joked with Darren that he _must_ be part puppy, and his personality just proved that even further. And the thought of someone _forcing_ Darren to do something like that...well, it made him feel quite sad.

Darren started to shift in his sleep, and Chris felt Darren tighten his hold on him. Chris hoped that Darren wasn't waking up, since he didn't want to see Darren worry about what to do next. Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be on his side, and Darren opened his eyes, peering around like the innocent child he was.

"Where am I?" He asked quietly.

"My trailer...where else?" Chris answered, giving Darren a small smile. Darren smiled back. He looked a lot more energetic than earlier, probably due to sleeping.

"Wh...How long have we been here?" Chris looked over Darren's shoulder at the clock hanging on the wall opposite.

"Hmm...about an hour and a half." Darren yawned. "Sleep if you want to." Darren shook his head.

"Everyone must be looking for us." Darren stated. "I can hear them." Chris shrugged.

"Just rest. You really look like you need it." Darren raised an eyebrow.

"Are you basically saying that I look like shit?" Chris burst out laughing while Darren grinned.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Why are we singing Candles?" Chris asked, frowning. Ryan turned to look at Darren and Chris.

"Because it's a duet between Kurt and Blaine." Ryan said obviously.

"But it's a break-up song!" Chris stated. "I mean, Kurt and Blaine have only just gotten together, Ryan, why are singing about breaking up?" Darren turned back to Ryan, frowning too, getting what Chris was going on about. Ryan sighed.

"Guys, it's just a song, alright? They're not breaking up." Ryan promised.

"That's what you said about Finn and Rachel." Darren muttered rather loudly. Ryan turned to Darren, glaring slightly. Darren went red, and attempted to grin. "I-I was just, you know...saying..."

"Look, we need to go and get our hair and make-up done," Chris said quickly, starting to drag Darren away from a seething Ryan Murphy. He hissed, "Dare! What the Hell?"

"What? I was just stating the truth!"

"Yes, but you don't do that to _Ryan Murphy_!" Chris sighed, and stopped. "Dare, look, you need to be careful what you say on set around the crew, alright? I really don't think any of the "Kurt and Blaine" supporters out there are going to appreciate it if you get fired and there's no Blaine!" Darren's eyes widened.

"Wait...they _fire_ people who piss them off?" Chris nodded. "But...that's wrong!" Chris sighed.

"Just try to watch your words, Darren." Chris looked down at his feet. "Anyway, if you get fired, who am I going to babysit?" Darren grinned.

"Cory? Cory needs babysitting."

Chris snorted with laughter.

* * *

><p>"So," Chris said seriously. He grabbed Darren's hand from the other end of the couch. Darren looked at Chris, waiting. "What next?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"You know...are we...you know..."

"'You know' isn't really that specific, Chris." Chris went bright red.

"I-I-I mean...are we, you know..." Chris cleared his throat. "Dating?" He asked in a whisper.

"Well, I dunno," Darren answered, looking down at his and Chris' hands locked together. "Do you want to date me?" Chris flushed even more, his cheeks hot.

"I...I...well, when you say it like that...I..." Chris gulped, and nodded. "I...I guess...if that's what you want...W-What about you?" This time, Darren shrunk away.

"O-Of course I do, Chris, but...I'm afraid of what will happen if we do start dating..."

"Surely the amazing Darren Criss can handle a couple of homophobes." Chris said, trying to smile. Darren gave a light chuckle.

"Well, I can deal with that, I guess..." Darren looked back up at Chris, his eyes studying Chris' face. "But...I mean, what will this do to my career?"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, confused.

"W-Well...I mean, if people think I'm gay or something, I'm going to be restricted to those kind of roles..."

"Huh. I never thought of that before," Chris said. "I mean, now that you think about it, I guess you're right."

"Chris, I want to be with you, I do," Darren said honestly. "I...I just...wish it was easy." Chris sighed.

"Love is never easy, Dare, whether you're gay or bi or straight." Darren nodded, while Chris' eyes bore into him. "But I think people have forgotten what love really is about."

"Since when did you get so wise?" Darren asked, grinning. Chris smiled back, and cupped Darren's face with his free hand.

"Dare, I don't care who knows. I know that I like you, and you like me. Isn't that enough?" Darren grinned as Chris leaned forwards and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"I could get used to that." Darren said. Chris smiled against his lips. "And that wasn't even a proper kiss."

"So, do you want your real one?" Darren grinned even more.

"You bet I do."

* * *

><p>"You know, I think something's going on between them two," Ashley whispered to Amber, looking over at Chris and Darren. "I mean, have you ever seen Chris look so happy?" Amber shrugged.<p>

"I dunno...I always thought that Chris was happy."

"But he looks...even happier..." The two girls carried onto stare from across the set. Chris spotted to them, and waved. Amber and Ashely both waved back, their faces forcing smiles until Chris turned back to Darren, giggling. "Wow..."

"You're right, Ash...Darren's stealing your man!" Amber teased. Ashley laughed.

"Yeah right, Amber," She laughed. "Darren's straight, remember?"

"I know! I was just kidding!" Amber giggled. "How cute a couple would they make though?"

"A _very_ cute couple," Ashley agreed. "Though not as cute as me and Chris..."

* * *

><p>"Dare?" Darren looked up at Chris from where he was lying; across Chris' lap, comfy.<p>

"Hmm?"

"When can we start telling people?" Chris asked nervously. "I-I mean, I haven't told anyone, b-because I wanted to check if you felt...well, comfortable with a few cast mates..." Darren closed his eyes, holding in a sigh. There was silence for a few moments, and Chris thought, for a second, that Darren was asleep.

"I don't know," Darren said finally. "I mean...Yes, I love that we're...together..." He said the word carefully. "But I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the whole world knowing..."

"Not the whole world," Chris said hurriedly. "Just...like, you know...friends...family...them sort of people..."

"But...I mean..." Darren said, trying to come up with something.

"Dare, I haven't met your family," Chris said gently. "But if you're anything to go by, than I'd say they're pretty damn amazing!" Darren grinned. "Okay, I won't lie...From what I've seen of your brother on the Internet, he's...he's cool!"

"Yup, that's Chuck," Darren laughed. Chris smiled. "Okay, fine...I'll think about it..."

"Whenever you're ready," Chris repeated, leaning down and kissing Darren on the mouth. Darren smiled against the younger man's lips, and kissed him back. Just as he was getting comfortable, Chris pulled away, making Darren whine. Chris chuckled.

"More." Darren pleaded, making his best puppy face. Chris laughed. "Please?"

"Oh, alright." Chris laughed, pressing his lips back down onto the older man's.

* * *

><p>"Thank God my outfit isn't some sort of weird Kurt creation," Chris muttered.<p>

"I didn't expect to give you a hickey," Darren defended in a quiet tone that only Chris could hear.

"Hmm...You seemed pretty focused when you made it the other night," Chris retorted. Darren did his best not to blush.

"Anyway, why do we need to be on set for this episode anyway?" Darren asked. "I mean, it's not as if we're doing too much." Chris shrugged.

"I like to think of it as "teasing the fans"...or maybe it's just that I'm a Regular Cast Member..." Chris said thoughtfully.

"How are we teasing them?" Darren asked, clueless as ever. "Wait, do we have to kiss again?" Chris laughed.

"No...No, I think some "Klainers", as I like to call them, will think of this as a..." Chris hesitated. "Well, like a date."

"Ah," Darren said, understanding. "Right...well, is it?"

"I guess," Chris said, shrugging. Darren grinned, and reached out to grab Chris' hand. "Darren, what are you doing?"

"Holding your hand," Darren said. "It's a bit obvious, isn't it?" Chris raised a brow.

"I thought you didn't want the whole cast to know."

"I don't."

"Then why are we holding hands?"

"Because Kurt and Blaine are boyfriends," Darren said. "So, in theory, they should be holding hands." Chris smiled. "I know something else, though, that most couples do..." Darren waggled his triangular eyebrows.

"Alright, now you're pushing it!" Chris laughed. "Come on, Ryan's going to wonder where we got to."

"Ughh...I don't really care about Ryan right now!" Darren complained. Chris giggled slightly. "Just one kiss!"

"You're such a kiss-whore..." Chris teased.

"And a cuddle-whore," Darren said. Chris chuckled again before pecking Darren's cheek gently.

**Review! I can promise that the chapter won't be as fluffy! We'll have some drama, shall we? ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mia couldn't believe it. She'd lost her boyfriend, all because she was trying to keep him. And to a _guy_ who looked like he was _twelve_. Now that was embarassing. Mia thought hard. What would happen now? People basically worshipped her because she was going out with Darren...but now...

She groaned in frustration. She _had_ to get Darren back, somehow. Surely his little fling with Chris would end soon, as soon as he got something, right? And surely Darren didn't want to...not with _him_...Mia sighed to herself. She needed something to try and Darren to come back to her. What, she didn't know. After her first plan, something told her Darren wasn't exactly going to run back to her like the puppy he was, was he?

Mia sat down, and thought hard. How had she gotten Darren to go out with her in the first place? Well, actually, Mia had asked him out, and he'd just said yes. But something told her that Darren wasn't likely to do the same this time around. What Mia needed was to try and lure _Chris_ away, and then maybe Darren would come running back to her. Of course, the young man always had a love sappy grin on his face around Darren (Mia shuddered at the thought), so that would be very difficult indeed.

Just as she was starting to doubt getting Darren back at all, it came to her.

* * *

><p>"...I'll never say goodbye to you," Chris whispered in Darren's ear. Darren held back his tears, before letting go of Chris, and turning around. Chris looked like he wanted to say something for a moment, but was then surrounded by the rest of his cast mates, smiles on their faces. Chris managed a smile, and let all of his friends hug him. Darren turned around, and saw what was going on, before smiling.<p>

"We love you!" Someone said, giggling. Amber placed the top hat on Chris' head, and Darren turned around, leaving.

"CUT!" Darren turned right back around, grinning. Chris smiled at him.

"Are you actually crying, Dare?" Chris asked. Darren laughed.

"A little." Darren admitted. Chris rolled his eyes. "What? I'm going to miss you!"

"Do you mean that _Blaine_'s going to miss _Kurt_?" Chris asked. Darren shook his head. "Dare, I'm still on set all the time..."

"I know, but..." Darren ducked his head, a grin lighting his face. "You looked hot in the uniform." Chris blushed. No one had ever really called him "hot" before.

"Uh...thanks," Chris said quickly. "You too." Darren grinned. "So...I was wondering, after we're done filming..." Chris coughed nervously. "Maybe you could come round to my apartment or something...and, I dunno...watch some movies?"

"What...like...any movies?" Darren asked. Chris nodded. "So, would that include, by any chance, Disney and Harry Potter?" Chris grinned.

"Duh. It wouldn't be fun without Disney and Harry Potter!" Chris said. Darren grinned too.

"Well then, Mr Colfer," Darren said, in a ridiculous dapper tone. "In that case, I think we have a deal." Chris fought back a giggle. Darren grinned again. "Okay, so, what time were you thinking? And will there be pizza involved? Because I love pizza!" Chris laughed.

"We'll see," Chris said. "How about seven?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, I understand that this is a children's film," Chris said, his mouth full of pizza. "But how girls can find <em>Gaston<em> of all people attractive, I don't get."

"Maybe it's because he's meant to be buff," Darren said thoughtfully. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Do _you_ think he's buff?" Chris asked. Darren shook his head.

"God no!"

"Well then," Chris said. "My point is proven." Darren thought about it for a moment, begore shrugging.

"So, just to check, you think he's _not_ buff, right?" Darren asked. Chris snorted.

"Right, Dare." Darren sighed, almost out of relief, before turning his attention back to the film.

"You know," Darren said, not looking away from the screen. "You kinda remind me of Belle..." Chris spluttered and choked on his mouthful of food and coke.

"E-Excuse me?" Chris asked, not sure he'd heard his boyfriend right. Darren smiled slightly.

"I mean, you know...you're both beautiful..." Chris blushed. "And you both sing pretty well...although I like you better if I'm honest..." Chris became a little redder. "Sorry...I didn't mean to offend you or anything, Chris..."

"I-It's fine..." Chris said. "But while we're at it..." He paused and grinned at Darren. "You remind me of the Beast..."

"How?" Darren asked, surprised. Chris laughed.

"The way your hair used to be Dare...just imagine it..."

"Alright," Darren said, trying not to laugh. "But I don't look like him either way..."

"Alright, fine..." Chris admitted. "You're Harry Potter. One; because you both have crazy mad hair..." Darren grinned again. "Two; you're both awesome...and three; I maybe fancy each of you a little..."

Darren spluttered with laughter at the last one.

* * *

><p>Chris hummed happily to himself as he read over the script for "Rumours". Sadly, Darren didn't seem to be in this episode, which meant it would be more difficult to find an excuse for them to be close together around Chris' trailer. Chris read over his lines, before his eyes widened. Surely...Had Darren's comment to Ryan caused this?<p>

Why would Kurt cheat on Blaine with Sam?

There was a knock on Chris' trailer door. "Come in!" Chris called. Slowly, the door opened, and a certain curly-haired man stepped in. Chris smiled up at Darren, who smiled back.

"So, what are you doing?" Darren enquired. Chris shrugged, tucking his legs beneath him.

"Nothing. Just reading through my lines..." Darren smiled at him.

"Need some help?" Chris shook his head. "So, anything good happening?" Chris hesitated.

"Ugh...well..." Chris looked down at his script. "I haven't finished reading yet...but it's a bit...you know..." Chris shrugged, before coughing nervously. "I'm a little surprised..."

"Why? Let me see..." Darren pulled it from Chris' hands before the younger man could respond. His hazel eyes widened as he scanned the text, and he started to splutter a little. "N-No way..."

"Surely the writers are on crack or something..." Chris stated. "I mean, this episdoe looked pretty good, what with Kristen Chenoweth coming back..."

"But Kurt and Blaine just got together." Darren stated obviously. Chris sighed.

"I know. Dare, I don't understand...but..."

"But what?" Chris hesitated.

"Dare, what if this is the writer's idea of...I dunno..." Chris coughed again. "Trying to get rid of you?" Darren's eyes widened.

"What, why?"

"Well, you did kind of piss Ryan off," Chris said. "A-A-And if Kurt cheats on Blaine with Sam, then it would cause a breakup, and then there'd be no need for Blaine..." Darren sighed brokenly.

"Shit..." He muttered, almost to himself, before looking up at Chris. "Chris, I'm so sorry..."

"What, why?" Darren sighed again, almost sadly.

"I-I screwed up, and now...Now we've got no decison but to tell everyone..."

"What?" Chris asked, shocked.

"Well, Chris, I really lo- I mean, I really like you," Darren said, hoping Chris hadn't noticed him slip up too much. "And if I get fired, then the only way we'll be able to see each other without too much lying and sneaking around would be to tell everyone." Chris shook his head slowly.

"No. Darren, maybe it's a twist that ends up being something different by the end of this episode," Chris said slowly. "I've only read half of it, so we're jumping to conclusions a bit too quickly, don't you think?" Darren shrugged slightly, not knowing what else he could do or say right now. "Let me sit and read this, and then we'll talk, Dare, okay?"

* * *

><p>"So?" Darren asked urgently the next morning when Chris came to greet him. Chris smiled widely. Darren breathed out in relief; it had to be good.<p>

"Don't worry," Chris said breathlessly. "It turns out that Kurt's bringing Sam clothes, because Sam is homeless, and-"

"Okay, okay..." Darren said. "What? Sam's homeless? How?" Chris blinked.

"I can't remember, but Kurt and Blaine are in the clear!" Chris stated excitedly. Darren grinned out of relief.

"Phew..." He said. "Thank God..." He laughed. Chris chuckled along with him.

"See...I told you it would all end well..." Chris said cockily. Darren rolled his eyes.

If only they knew.

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I'm not wearing that," Chris said, appalled. Ryan sighed.

"Chris," Ryan said. "It's a kilt, not a skirt..."

"I don't care!" Chris said. "I'm not going to be teased for wearing a sk-"

"Its a kilt, Chris," Darren interjected cockily. Chris glared at him. "And anyway, it's _Kurt_ wearing it, not you."

"Ryan, why can't Kurt be sensible for just one episode?" Chris asked. "I mean, sure, this isn't as bad as the Lady GaGa outfit...I mean, I sustained injuries from that particular creation..." Darren grinned while Ryan sighed.

"Chris, look, it would be taking away a part of Kurt's character if we took away his zany style, wouldn't it?" Ryan argued fairly. "Look, I could just make you wear a dress-"

"Okay, I'll stick with the kilt," Chris grumbled quickly. Ryan smiled with satisfaction and walked off to talk to a nearby crew member. Darren took a few steps over to Chris, smiling.

"If it makes you feel any better," Darren said in a low voice so that only Chris could hear. "Kurt and Blaine dance together at Prom."

"In front of everyone?" Chris asked, wide-eyed. Darren nodded.

"In front of everyone," he confirmed. Chris let out a long whistle.

"So, let me get this straight..." Chris said, almost shocked. "I have to wear a kilt, a tiara, hold a sceptre, and dance with a boy in front of everyone?" Darren shrugged and nodded. "Have I annoyed the writers? What have I done?"

"I dunno," Darren said, a smile starting to grace his features. "I thought that would have made you feel better..."

"It does," Chris said quickly. "Trust me. But...I dunno...Kurt just seems to be the kid constantly bullied-"

"Well, he's gay," Darren pointed out. "So there's a reason why that's happening...And those bullies are ignorant shits." Chris snorted. "So, listen, I was thinking..."

"How dangerous," Chris teased. "You and thinking don't really sound too safe." Darren grinned.

"This weekend, will you come on a date with me?"

"Like the Harry Potter and Disney one with Pizza?" Darren hesitated.

"I was thinking more of...you know...me taking you out to dinner...you know...er..." Darren spluttered. "Crap...Like at a resteraunt." Chris' smile vanished, and he widened his eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, we're dating, aren't we?" Darren stated. "I mean...even with Mia...we still went out..."

"But people will see us," Chris said, looking away from Darren. Darren frowned.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" He asked. This time, it was Chris who hesitated.

"Dare..." He started. "I...I don't really feel comfortable with people knowing...A-And I...I just..." He looked down, ashamed. "I'm scared." Darren pulled the younger man into his arms, wondering what he was scared about. Chris sniffled.

"Hey!" He said, alarmed. "Chris, hun...what's the matter?" Chris shook his head into Darren's shoulder.

"I'm scared...t-that..." Chris gulped. "I'm s-so scared that...i-if people see us...t-t-that...you know..."

"Well, I don't really," Darren said, thinking hard.

"W-What if they...b-b-b-beat us up?" Chris stuttered out. Darren pulled away, looking Chris in the eye. "Look, Dare...the world...I know everything's getting better...but not everyone is so accepting, even now, a-"

"It's fine," Darren interrupted. "Seriously, if it makes you uncomfortable-"

"Hey, isn't that my line?" Chris asked. Darren smiled, a chuckle threatening to escape his lips.

"Yup. Well, we can just pretend that we're friends, right?" Chris hesitated. "Chris, I promise, we don't have to do anything that makes you feel less than perfectly comfortable." Chris nodded slowly.

"Okay...we'll pretend to be friends..." He hugged Darren, smiling to himself. In both of their minds, it was perfect.

However, the reality would be the complete opposite.

* * *

><p>The last time that Darren had been in a resteraunt, it was before he and Mia had broken up, when he was trying to convince himself that he didn't like Chris like...like <em>that<em>. Well, that plan had worked well. _Very Well indeed._

Darren grinned at Chris from across the table, and desperately wanted to reach out and take his hand. Chris smiled back, and conveniently reached out underneath the table to grab Darren's hand. Darren squeezed his boyfriend's hand, and it was like the two were having secret-ish conversations.

"What can I get you two? You know, to eat?" A waitress asked, bringing over their already ordered Diet Cokes. Darren smiled up at her, almost blissfully. Well...he was holding Chris Colfer's hand!

"Ummm...I'll just have the Spaghetti and Meatballs," He gave the Waitress a smile, and she smiled back, obviously feeling a bit like jelly as she turned to Chris.

"Of course. A-And you, sir?"

"I'll just have what he's having," Chris said, his eyes harder than before. The Waitress scribbled it down, and walked away, her hips swaying slightly. Chris let out a pissed off noise. "I can't believe we're on a date, and she's flirting with you. _**Flirting**_." Darren raised an eyebrow.

"Huh. I didn't know she was flirting." Chris looked at him in surprise. "What? I thought she was being nice." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Oh Darren," Chris said, smiling. "You're so cute." Darren grinned.

"Well thanks. You're not too bad yourself, Colfer."

* * *

><p>When Chris and Darren left the restaurant, it was quite clear that people had started to recognise them. Before they'd left, someone had even come and asked for autographs. Of course, Darren and Chris had both smiled politely and done so, but they'd secretly found it a bit tiring.<p>

"Thanks for the dinner, Dare," Chris said, smiling at his shorter boyfriend as they walked. Where they were going, neither of them knew; they were just walking. Darren smiled back at him; a smile that took Chris' breath away.

"It's fine," Darren said modestly. "Actually, I should be thanking you for agreeing to come out with me." Chris chuckled quietly. "I mean, who cares if we were pretending to be just friends-"

"I wasn't," Chris admitted, going red. Darren stopped, a questioning look on his face. "I-I mean, halfway through the dinner, I-I told myself that if anyone asks, then I'd tell them...you know, the truth." Darren grinned slowly. "What?"

"Nothing...don't worry," Darren said. As the two carried on walking, Darren linked his hand with Chris', not caring that they were in the middle of a street.

* * *

><p>"You are so adorable," Darren said to Chris. Chris blushed.<p>

"I-I'm wearing a k-kilt..."

"You still look adorable," Darren concluded. He moved closer to Chris, so that his mouth was next to the younger man's ear. "And maybe a little hot." Chris blushed even more.

"Er...er...t-t-t-thanks..." Well, what else was he meant to say to that? Darren grinned.

"You look even more adorable when you flush, and-"

"Uhh...Darren, Chris, what are you guys doing?" Cory called from across the set.

"Getting into character!" Chris and Darren both happened to answer in unison. They caught each other's eye, and suddenly burst into laughter. Cory, who was a bit bemused, shook his head, not really knowing what else to do, and walked away.

"I think we freaked out Cory," Darren chuckled.

"Well, we _**were**_ practically making out," Chris laughed.

"Listen," Darren said. "How about you come round mine tonight?" Chris smiled enquiringly.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Darren shrugged.

"I wanted to just hang out with you," He said honestly. "Just...you know, talk..." Chris smiled.

"I'd love to, Darren." Darren grinned, and opened his mouth; however, before he could say anything, the crew announced that they had to start filming again.

* * *

><p>"How did you know?" Chris joked, laughing as Darren passed him a bottle of Diet Coke. Darren rolled his eyes.<p>

"Somehow, I twigged on what you like and don't like," He said. "And the fact that, even before we started dating, I had to watch you have a love affair with it." Chris laughed, and immediately opened his bottle.

"Please tell me that there-"

"Yes, there's more," Darren laughed, eyes bright. "In fact, I've got five more bottles in the fridge, and another two crates somewhere under the sink." Chris stared at Darren. "What?"

"I really love you Dare," He said. Of course it wasn't an emotional "I love you", it was just a joky one. But still... "So, what do you want to talk about?" Darren shrugged.

"I don't really know. I just thought it would be...kind of nice to just sit and talk." Chris smiled, getting comfortable in his seat. "So, what were you and Ashley talking about earlier? You seemed pretty secretive." Chris laughed and started to tell Darren everthing he and Ashley had discussed.

* * *

><p>"No way," Darren said, his mouth open. Chris nodded, giggling as he did so.<p>

"It's true!"

"You stole-"

"Borrowed," Chris interrupted. "I gave it back."

"But you stole one of the Dalton Academy ties?" Darren asked. Chris blushed red.

"Ashley did too!" Darren laughed. "I swear that girl is a bad influence on me."

"I have to agree," Darren chuckled. "Did the Costume people know?" Chris shook his head, a smile plastered on his face.

"I told them it was an accident," He said.

"And they believed it?" Chris nodded.

"Yup. You wouldn't believe how much we can get away with on set." Darren shook his head, not sure what to say. He carried on chuckling, and finally looked up at Chris.

"I can see why you and Ashley were so secretive." Chris snorted.

"You think? We were afraid that if someone found out, they'd tell Ryan-"

"But Ryan loves you," Darren said. "I mean, he's like a second father to you." Chris shrugged.

"You don't want to see a pissed Ryan Murphy, Dare, let's just say that." Chris sighed, snuggling into the couch cushions. "I don't wanna leave..."

"Then don't," Darren blurted out. Chris looked at him, an odd look on his face. "I mean...I mean, y-you could always, you know, s-sleep on the couch, right?" Chris shrugged again.

"I know. But I feel lazy doing that." Chris smiled at Darren. "Tonight's been fun." Darren smiled.

"Yeah. It has, hasn't it?" Darren hesitated briefly, before scooching closer to his boyfriend. "Listen, Chris...Uhh...well..." God dammit, why was he getting nervous now? "I really like you-"

"I guessed," Chris said, smirking slightly. "I mean, the whole "boyfriend" thing was kind of a giveaway..."

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" Darren blurted out. Before Chris could answer, he started babbling again. "Oh God, that came out wrong! I really want to kiss you, but that's not why I asked you over...God no! I just thought that I wanted to kiss you, and I wanted to say it politely, but it came out wrong, and-" He was cut off, however, by Chris smashing his lips onto Darren's. "Ngh..."

"Is that what you wanted?" Chris asked, breathing heavily as he came up for air. Darren nodded, speechless. Chris, winding his hands in Darren's hair, pulled Darren closer to him, and began kissing him again, this time a little slower and sweeter. Darren groaned into Chris' mouth, his hands scrambling to cup Chris' face. He could feel his pants become a little tighter, and he couldn't help but bite down on Chris' lip. There was a brief second when he wondered if he'd hurt Chris, before he heard Chris let out a high whimper, and pull his curls harder.

Before anything else could happen, the phone rang out. Darren let out an annoyed groan, and pulled himself off Chris. Chris looked up at Darren, eyes wide, lips parted slightly. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips bruised. Darren grinned weakly at him, before remembering that his phone was going off. He leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Darren?"

OH SHIT!

"Mia?" Darren spluttered. Chris' eyes went even wider. "Mia...why are you calling?"

"Oh. Are you busy? I was just wondering if I could talk to you..." Darren bit his lip.

"Well...er...I'm kinda with Chris..."

"Oh. No, that's fine." Well. Huh. "It will only take a few minutes, and I think you should hear it."

"Sure. How far away are you?" He saw Chris look at him questionably.

"About five minutes. I was walking to yours anyway, so..."

"Alright, well, I'll see you then." Darren bit his lip again, before he spoke again. "Be careful on your way, okay?"

"I will." Darren hung up, and turned back to Chris.

"That was Mia," He stated.

"I gathered." Chris said. "I thought you broke up with her?"

"I did," Darren said. "But...she wants to talk to me."

"About what?" Chris asked, feeling a little annoyed. He'd been making out with **_Darren__ Criss_**, and now Mia had interrupted that...

"I don't know, but she said it shouldn't take too long." He smiled at Chris. "After, we could always go back to what we were doing before..." Chris grinned hopefully.

"I think I like that idea."

* * *

><p>Chris hated Mia. He did. Not just because she used to date Darren, or because she acted a little bitchy around him. But, to be honest, they contributed to that. Along with the fact that she'd practically raped his boyfriend, that added up to just pure hatred. He refused to look at Mia as she stood in front of him and Darren.<p>

"Why don't you sit down?" Darren asked awkwardly. Mia shook her head.

"I can't," She said.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Chris asked, trying to keep his tone as light as possible. Mia looked down at her feet.

"Well..." She looked straight at Darren, who had linked his hand with Chris' behind his back. "Darren..." She hesitated.

"What, what is it?" Darren asked cautiously. Mia looked at Chris, and her eyes, for a second, filled with hatred, before they turned back at Darren.

"Darren, I'm pregnant."

**Hahahaha! CLIFFHANGER! I'M EVIL!**

**So, just so we're clear, I don't hate Mia. I actually think, in real life, she's kinda cool. But for the purpose of this story, she's a bitch. So, yeah. :) **

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_"Darren, I'm pregnant."_

Chris' mouth fell open at the same time as Darren's.

"Wh-...Bu-... We..." Darren spluttered helplessly.

"You didn't have sex," Chris said bluntly.

"Exactly!" Darren said loudly, thankful for Chris. "You can't be!"

"I am," Mia said, a sad look in her eye. "I went to a Doctor, just to be sure, and it's true."

"But it can't be mine!" Darren blurted. "Like I said, we never had...we never..."

"I'm sure it's yours, Darren," Mia said firmly. "You're the only person I've been with for four years." Chris glared at her, not caring that it was rude.

"But we never got close to ha-" Darren stopped, realising that the statement wasn't exactly one hundred percent true. "Well...I...er..."

"You...you told me that you didn't..." Chris said, turning to Darren.

"We didn't!" Darren insisted. "I swear!" He turned back to Mia, still shocked. "Mia, you must be mistaken. I can't be the father...I mean..."

"Darren, stop denying it," Mia said, sounding hurt. "Especially in front of your _boyfriend_." Darren's eyes swivelled back to Chris desperately.

"Chris," He said. "Please tell me...surely you don't..." Chris shook his head.

"O-Of course I don't," He said. But although Chris said that, his face was blank. And in his eyes - eyes Darren loved so much - there was a trace of doubt. Darren gripped Chris' hand desperately, hoping that Chris would come to believe him completely.

"If you don't believe me, then what's this?" Mia asked. She started to go through her handbag, and pulled out a piece of paper. She passed it to Chris, who studied it. "See? The baby's tiny, but it's there."

"What is that?" Darren asked, taking a look. Chris looked at Darren, his eyes swimming with tears.

"It's...It's a picture from a sonogram..." Chris said hoarsely. Darren felt his heart sink. Chris swallowed the thick lump in his throat down, feeling his heart sink.

"Chris," Darren said, more desperate than before. "Please believe me!" Chris shook his head.

"Dare...it's a sonogram...what more proof is there?" He asked. Darren shook his head.

"No, I...I know that I'm not!" Darren said, defiant. "Chris. Me and Mia. Never. Had. Sex."

"You must have done," Chris said. "Otherwise M..." Chris couldn't even say her name. "Otherwise she wouldn't be pregnant." Darren turned around in his seat, ignoring Mia, who was watching the whole thing.

"Chris..."

"Look, Darren," Chris said brokenly. "We need to talk about this...alone, if you please." He snapped at Mia. Mia raised her eyebrows.

"I have to go home anyway...I've had a long day, what with all the news..." She zipped up her bag and started to leave. "Keep the picture."

* * *

><p>Mia smiled to herself. She'd done it. Now she had to wait.<p>

She wasn't pregnant. Geesh, she and Darren had never gotten past heavy kissing, let alone done the deed. The sonogram was actually one from when her mother had been pregnant with her. Why she had that sitting around, Mia didn't know. However, it had worked perfectly in her plan.

She was getting Darren Criss back.

* * *

><p>Chris couldn't believe it. Darren had a baby. <em>A baby<em>. What else could that have been on the sonogram picture? A-And that meant that Darren and Mia had... Chris felt sick.

"Chris, please talk to me." Darren begged. Chris turned to Darren, his expression blank. "Please."

"Darren...I..." Chris sighed. "I thought you didn't...you didn't..."

"We didn't! Darren repeated for what felt like the hundreth time. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because one of you must be lying, Darren, and with the evidence, it looks likely to be you lying, not Mia." Chris sighed again. "Darren...with Mia being pregnant, maybe it would be best if...maybe..."

"No." Darren said, his voice hard. "No, Chris. Don't even say that."

"Us being together, Darren...it would complicate things," Chris said, his eyes full of tears, voice thick. "And...And you need to focus on looking after your baby...and Mia too, since she's the one who's..." Chris sniffled, unable to finish the sentence.

"Chris." Darren said desperately.

"No, Darren," Chris said. "How can I trust you, anyway? You had...you and Mia...and you told me..."

"Chris, I DIDN'T!" Darren practically yelled. "I made that clear when we started dating. I haven't, much less with...with...with _her_."

"Well, I don't believe you," Chris said coldly. He stood up. "I'm sorry, but it's...it's for the best..." Darren reached out and grabbed Chris' hand, hoping his last try would work.

"Chris, please." Darren repeated brokenly. "Please."

"I...I'm sorry, Darren." Chris sniffed, before pulling his hand out of Darren's grasp. "I'll see you on set."

* * *

><p>Chris sobbed into his pillow, unable to do much else. Why? Just when his life was starting to become perfect, it had come crashing down. He wanted to believe Darren, he really did, but he knew he had to do the most mature thing; which was what would be best for the baby Darren was having.<p>

Chris sobbed even harder. He could still feel the tingling sensation on his lips from when Darren had kissed him, and it made him feel worse. He wanted things to go back to the way they were at the beginning of the day. He and Darren dating. He and Darren flirting on set. He and Darren talking. He and Darren making out.

He loved Darren.

And Darren, hopefully, had loved him back.

But now, neither of them had a chance to tell each other.

Chris rolled over to the other side of the bed, still sobbing.

He loved Darren.

* * *

><p>The next week passed in blur.<p>

Darren and Chris didn't speak, apart from to recite lines for the Season Finale. And those lines broke both of their hearts. How were they meant to say "I love you" when they'd just gone through a terrible break-up? Chris had to excuse himself at least five times during the first half an hour of filming, just to go and have a good cry.

Darren was, of course, taking it just as hard. The night after Chris had left, he'd fallen asleep, crying, and hugging a pillow pretending it was Chris. Even then, he'd slept roughly two or three hours. And throughout filming, he refused to look at Chris directly.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! CUT!" Darren looked down at his lap, trying to stop the tears from pouring down his face. "WHAT IS WITH YOU TWO!" Ryan yelled, coming over to the two of them. "I mean, one minute, you're screwing up the filming, and then you have perfect chemistry, and now you refuse to look at each other? What is wrong?"

"Excuse me," Chris said, in danger of bursting into more tears.

"Chris? Where are you-?" Ryan asked, his eyes following Chris as he fled from the set. Ryan then turned to Darren, his eyes hard. "Darren."

Darren cleared his throat. "Yes Ryan?"

"What the fuck did you do?" Darren's head snapped up, his eyes swimming with tears.

"I don't know," He said honestly. "I don't know." Ryan sighed.

"Darren, can you tell me what's wrong?" Darren shook his head. "Jesus, you both look like crap. Go home and sleep, alright? I'll go find Chris and give him the same advice. But you two," He glared at Darren pointedly. "If you two can't sort this out, I'm going to have to resort to desperate measures. Do you understand?" Darren nodded, not trusting his voice. "Now, go home."

* * *

><p>"<em>Chris, can we please talk about this?<em>"

Chris sighed as his answer machine played the message Darren had left him.

"_Chris, I...I don't even know what to say, you know? Please, can we, just...yeah...talk about it..._"

Chris sighed as the answer machine turned itself off. He wanted to talk to Darren...but...Darren lied to him before, and still seemed to be doing so now. How could they talk if Darren wasn't going to be honest about everything?

Chris went to his bedroom to lay down and have another good cry.

**Review please! I hope this explains everything! (Well, kinda)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Mia next saw Darren, he looked like he hadn't slept in years. Huh. Well.

"Are you okay, Dare?" Mia asked, scooching up to him close.

"No..." He muttered. He turned to Mia. "You know that I'm not the Father, Mia. You must."

"Of course you are," Mia said - but her voice wasn't as firm and serious as when Chris had been there. Darren pulled away.

"Mia, we never had sex," He stated, standing up. "So you must have cheated on me or something-"

"Like you didn't cheat on me," Mia stated bitchily. Darren frowned.

"We're not going to talk about that..."

"Why can't you just admit that we need to be together?" Mia burst out. Darren blinked, his mouth open. "I mean, we went four years, and just because you strayed, it doesn't mean that you don't love me. I mean, you're just confused!" Darren just stared at her, shocked. "And even if we're not having a baby, then-"

"Wait!" Darren said. "What about the baby?" Mia sighed, trying to cover her slip-up.

"Could you just listen?" She snapped. "Even if we _weren't_ having a baby or whatever- which we are - then we were still meant to be, right?"

"Mia," Darren said slowly, trying to process everything. "That is one of the _dumbest_ things I've ever heard in my life; and I'm pretty much a random guy who says random stuff." Darren took a few steps back, suddenly feeling hatred well up inside of him. "Seriously, who the fuck did you have sex with? Because it's impossible for it to be me."

"Darren, you need to calm down," Mia said, too calm herself. "If you stress me out, then it might affect the ba-"

"I don't care!" Darren snapped. Mia looked at him wide eyes. "It's not mine! Even if it was, I still hate you!" Suddenly, Darren felt like it was all coming out. He'd bottled it up for so long, and now...it was just leaking out of him.

"Dare..."

"_Don't call me that_!" Darren shouted. "Just shut up!" For once, Mia did so. "I was so happy, you know? I was with Chris, and he's just amazing and so perfect, it's ridiculous! I was going to tell him soon that I loved him, but then...then you came and ruined it!"

Mia had frozen on the couch, not moving. She'd heard Darren admit, out in the open, that he loved Chris. What else could she do?

"Mia," Darren said desperately. "I don't love you anymore. I did when we first started going out, because you were cool, and pretty and so nice to everyone. But now, I can't help being in love with Chris." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know what? I need to go."

"Go?" Mia asked as Darren started to leave the room. "Go where?"

"Somewhere. But Mia," He turned in the doorway to look at her. "Don't follow me. And don't stay here, because there's no point. Because I'm not coming back."

* * *

><p>"Alright, well, just call me if you need anything, hun," Amber said from the other end of the phone. Chris sniffed and nodded to himself.<p>

"Okay, thanks Amber." He put the phone down and blew his nose. He had to get over it. Darren was having a baby with Mia, whether he liked it or not. Whether _either_ of them liked it or not. Chris sighed, annoyed and unhappy. He hated his life right now.

There was a knock on the apartment door. Chris sighed. It was probably just Amber or Ashley popping in to see him. Afterall, he'd practiacally broken down on set. Chris wiped his eyes and tried to make himself look as if he hadn't been crying all afternoon, as he pulled himself off his bed to answer the door.

Chris sighed as he reached the door, and pulled it open, ready to smile and greet whoever was at the door.

He did not expect to see Darren Criss standing at the door, eyes swimming with tears and looking broken.

* * *

><p>"C-Can I come in?" Darren asked, his voice rough. Chris looked at him, and nodded, not knowing what words could be said in a circumstance like this. Darren slowly stepped into Chris' apartment, careful not to touch Chris. Somehow, it didn't seem right.<p>

"W-Why don't you go and sit down?" Chris asked, his voice a little high. Well, higher than usual. "I-I'll just go and get something to drink." Darren nodded, not looking into Chris' eyes. "Do you want a Diet Coke or...what?" Darren shrugged.

"A Diet Coke sounds nice," He said hoarsely, before shuffling on the spot awkwardly. "I-I'll just go and wait in the Living Room." Darren slowly, not looking at Chris, made his way to where he knew Chris' Living Room to be. He sat down on the couch silently, and waited.

* * *

><p>"So," Chris said, seating himself opposite Darren. "So."<p>

"I need to talk to you," Darren blurted out. Chris blinked at Darren.

"About?"

"Everything," Darren said, before sighing. "I am such a fucking idiot." Chris shuffled in his seat, unsure what else to say or do. "I mean...I'm a fucking idiot."

"So you said," Chris said uneasily. "H-How's...you know..."

"Mia?" Chris nodded. He hated saying her name. "Bitchy and pissing me off."

"Well, she is pregnant," Chris said. Darren finally looked at Chris, his expression unreadable.

"Chris," He said. "I'm being honest with you. I didn't have sex with her."

Chris looked at Darren. His hair was messier than usual, almost like he'd done nothing but run his hands through it. His eyes had dark rings around them, and it was clear he'd been crying too. But the expression in the actual eyes themselves made Chris nod.

"I believe you," I said quietly. "I do."

"I don't know what's happened," Darren said. "I think Mia might have cheated on me or something...but..." Darren sighed, his heart heavy. "Chris, I want to be with you."

"I want to be wih you too, Darren," Chris said softly. "But..." He sighed.

"I know I sound like a coward," Darren said. "I mean, she used to be my girlfriend, and I was dating her at the time she...yeah..." Darren coughed. "But I can't raise a baby. I mean, I'm only twenty four, a-and I've only just started my life."

"You're feeling guilty," Chris said. "About everything. You feel like it's your fault, and like you should be the one looking af-"

"Chris, that is fucking creepy," Darren said. And then, they both smiled at each other. And once they started, it seemed impossible to stop. "No, you're right."

"You don't owe Mia anything," Chris said. "Especially if she did cheat on you." Chris, feeling a lot more comfortable, scooched closer to Darren on the couch. "So, what are you going to do?" Darren shook his head.

"I don't know. I...I feel like, even though it's not, it's my fault. A-And if Mia is having a baby, then...shouldn't I at least pay for something?" Chris, feeling brave, reached out and brushed Darren's curls out of his face.

"You are so perfect," He muttered. "Mia was lucky to have you for four years."

"And now?" Darren asked, waggling his eyebrows slightly. Chris smiled.

"Now I'm the lucky one." Darren grinned, and suddenly, slipped his hand in Chris'.

"Are we still...you know, dating?" Darren asked. Chris nodded, smiling even more for the first time in days.

"Yes. We are."

* * *

><p>"Can I just stay the night?" Darren asked. Chris raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I don't know if Mia's back at my apartment, so...you know..." Chris nodded.<p>

"Umm...Sure," Chris said. "Although, the only other bed here is this couch..."

"That's fine," Darren said gratefully. "Thanks, Chris. You're the best." Chris went a little red, and shrugged.

"Well," He said, smiling. "It's what boyfriends do, I guess." Darren smiled back, and leaned back. "So, what did you actually say to Mia?"

"Oh, er..." Darren shifted a bit in his seat. "I told her that I couldn't be the father, but she still insisted...so I kind of yelled at her."

"What?" Chris asked, trying not to sound too shocked. Yelling didn't really seem like a big Darren thing...well, not in the angry sense of the word. Darren nodded, kind of ashamed, even though Mia deserved it.

"Yeah, and then I just yelled some of my feelings out. You know...that she ruined everything, that I didn't love her..." Darren cleared his throat. "And then I walked out, and came here." Darren sighed. "I have no fucking clue what I should do."

"Well, she lied to you..." Chris started, before trailing off.

"I know, but..." Darren hesitated. "I feel like I should at least pay for a sonogram...or a onesie..." Chris shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "Just thinking." Darren raised an eyebrow. "Well, it seems to me, Dare, that you feel like you're actually the...the father..." Chris stuttered out. "A-And it's kinda cute..." Darren grinned. "Sorry, it just popped into my head..."

"Well, yeah. It's confusing, because I know I'm not..."

"But you feel hurt that Mia cheated on you?" Chris asked. "Well, if she is pregnant." Darren nodded. "I think that she's really stupid for doing this. I mean, does she really think that you're going to pay for a baby that's not yours, especially when she cheated on you?" Darren shifted again.

"Well, she knows that I'm a good person, doesn't she?" He paused for a second. "Oh my God, I sounded really big-headed..." Chris shrugged.

"It's true," Chris stated. "But I think you're right. Even before...all of this, she still took advantage of how kind you were." Darren sighed. "It's actually really endearing, if you ask me." Darren chuckled. "Well, it's getting kinda late, so..."

"Yeah, okay," Darren said, yawning. Chris started to stand up, before something occured to Darren. "Wait," Chris paused, and looked at Darren. "Why didn't you believe me before?" Chris looked at the floor, guilty.

"I don't know," He said quietly. "I-I think what happened w-was everything was just k-kinda thrown at me, you know?" He sighed. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I mean, whatever I expected, it was not your bitchy ex-girlfriend announcing that she's pregnant. S-So I kinda just...j-jumped to c-conclusions. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Darren said, waving it off. "I'd probably have done the same...although, I would have believed you a little more." Darren yawned again. "Sorry...I'm kinda tired..."

"Me too," Chris agreed softly. "I haven't really slept much this week..." Darren secretly thought the same. "Well, I'll get you some blankets, and you can just camp out here."

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everything changed so much after that.

Darren started to just sleep at Chris', not needing to ask; the younger man didn't mind, and just carried on as if it was normal, because it was becoming that way. After about a week, in fact, Chris just started to leave the pillow and duvet, folded on the couch by Darren, ready for the next night. For Darren, it seemed better than having to worry about everything back at his own apartment, where Mia would no doubt come looking for him. Actually, Darren felt kind of at home with Chris; not because Chris was his boyfriend - but because, aside from that, Chris was still his best friend, and it was easy to talk to him.

"Dare," Chris said softly. "You can't just wear my clothes all the time, you know?" Darren shrugged.

"But they kind of fit..." And they did; while Chris was more lithe than Darren, Darren was a little shorter. "I'm glad, though, that you don't have skinny jeans like Kurt. Something tells me that there's no way I could fit my ass into them...Hang on...how do you do it?" Darren stared wide-eyed at Chris, almost amazed. Chris shrugged, smiling.

"It's because my ass is perfect." Darren grinned.

"I can certainly agree to that, Mr Colfer," Before he knew it, Chris had become trapped in his boyfriend's arms. Darren's lips were on his ear, and Chris could feel warm breathe tickle him. Chris giggled, and wrapped his arms around Darren, pulling him into a short kiss. Darren's arms moved down his body, stopping on his waist. Chris pulled away, breathing heavily.

"You taste good," Chris whispered. Darren smiled slightly as Chris ran a hand through his messy curls.

"Mmm...you too..." Darren ducked down, and attatched himself to Chris' throat, careful not to bite too hard. He heard the younger man's breathing speed up, and felt Chris' hands pull on his hair desperately.

"Darren..."

"Right here," Darren said, briefly lifting his head up to look at Chris. Chris' pupils were wide, and his cheeks were very flushed. Darren lifted his hand up, and touched the taller man's cheek. "You're so adorable like that..." If anything, Chris blushed even more, fluttering his eyelashes bashfully. Darren grinned. "I guess that was a little heated."

"N-No...I just really...well," Chris stuttered. "You're a good kisser." Darren grinned even more, if possible. "B-But...yeah, it was kinda heated too..."

"Says you," Darren muttered. "I was just...you know..." He paused, grinning down at Chris. "You too."

"'Me too' what?" Chris asked, smirking slightly. This time, it was Darren's turn to blush.

"You're a good kisser too." Chris chuckled.

"Thought so." He said, smoothing his hair back. It was all messy, thanks to the older man. Not that Chris minded too much. "Now, how about we continue what we're doing?"

Darren had never moved faster in his whole life.

* * *

><p>You'd have thought that Christmas had come early on the Glee set that day.<p>

Ryan grinned at everyone. "...So, this year, you know that we're doing another tour." He finished. Mark cheered excitedly, and some of the other guys high fived each other. "So, I'd just like to clear up with everyone, that we're going to England and Ireland this year-" Ryan paused as some of the guys whooped. "So, before we load you all on the tour bus next week, you have to get some rest."

Darren looked around. Everyone seemed so excited already; then again, on Glee, working was fun. Chris beamed at Darren happily, and reached out to grab his hand. Darren squeezed back, grinning.

"Could I talk to Heather, Darren and Chris?" As everyone started to chatter excitedly, Heather and the two young men made their way over to Ryan. Darren and Chris unlocked hands, just in case Ryan got ideas (And knowing Ryan, he'd know). He looked at them expectantly. "Right; Chris, Heather, last year, your skit was very popular-"

"Well, duh." Heather said obviously. Chris smirked.

"They love us, Ryan."

"Yes, well, have you started to come up with the skit this year?" Chris nodded.

"Done." Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Done?" Heather nodded.

"Done." She said confidently. "And just as funny as last year's one..."

"If not more," Darren added. He was amazed that he and Chris had actually managed to plan their little half of the skit (of course, with a hot boyfriend with kissable lips, planning skits was the last thing on both of their minds).

"Okay, that's good. So, I was thinking, if you guys perform it before Cory does Jessie's Girl-"

"Don't worry," Chris said assuredly to the older man. "We know what to do. Remember? Me and Heather did it last year." Darren decided it best not to mention that he hadn't gone on tour last year...well, not with the Glee Cast, at any rate.

"And what about Darren?" Ah, crap. So it came to this anyway. Just fantastic.

"I've briefed it with him already," Chris said breezily. Darren wondered how Chris could be so calm. "But I'm trying to find a good time to go through it in detail...maybe tonight? Tomorrow?" Ryan smiled at Chris. Darren had a feeling that no matter what Chris did, he was Ryan's favourite. Everyone could have seen that.

"That's great, Chris. So, we'll all talk either tomorrow or the day after, okay?"

* * *

><p>"I'll never be able to fucking remember everything," Darren muttered loudly. Chris laughed impishly from across the couch.<p>

"I guessed as much. I mean, you're the performer who forgets lyrics to his own songs," Chris joked.

"I do not...Okay, screw that, you've got a point." Darren tried not to laugh along with Chris when Chris chuckled. "So...It's Teenage Dream...then Raise You-"

"Silly Love Songs," Chris interrupted cockily.

"Oh, fuck it!" Darren grumbled angrily. "I'm going to fuck up, I know it!"

"Well, if you stop screaming profanities, then we might be able to stop that from happening." Chris said, shuffling in his seat. "Look, I get worried too, Dare..."

"Yeah right," Darren stated. "You're Chris Freakin' Colfer. You remember everything, don't you?" Chris shrugged.

"That doesn't stop me from worrying," Chris said. "I've got a very hard job..."

"I have to get up on stage in a blazer that'll make me sweat, with loads of gel-ish crap in my hair, and try to sing three amazing songs without screwing up." Darren contested.

"I'm getting up on stage, dancing around in a black leotard that's skin tight to "Single Ladies"." Chris said dryly. "Now tell me who's got the most difficult job." Darren gulped - not because he'd lost the contest, but because the image of Chris in a leotard that was skin tight was so freakin' hot, it was putting dirty thoughts in Darren's mind. He casually changed his position on the couch so that his very noticable problem was hidden as much as possible.

"O-Oh. Right." He managed. "You win." Chris smirked, and slid closer to his boyfriend. Darren begged that Chris hadn't seen his boner, afraid of what might happen.

"So, let's try this again. You sing Teenage Dream, and then what?"

"U-Umm...I-It's...Silly Love Songs! Yeah, I remember!" Darren said, half-excited; for different reasons, of course. "And then it's Raise Your Glass!" Chris clapped his hands, nodding.

"Well Done, Dare!" He laughed. "I think we may be getting somewhere. So, during the skit, when Heather asks you to make out with her, what are you going to say?"

"Uhmm...something around the lines of "what, with you? Sorry, I'm actually taken", right?" Chris nodded, smirking again. "What?"

"Sorry, you sound funny when you talk like a dapper person." Chris bit back a laugh as he said it.

Of course, they still had one problem.

* * *

><p>"Darren," Chris whispered. They'd been lying on the couch together, spooning together. Darren's head shifted slightly, eyes shut tightly. "Darren, are you awake?"<p>

"Hmm...just about," He murmured. "What? Why can't I sleep?"

"Darren, what about Mia?" Well, that made Darren wake up. The older man's eyes snapped open, and he shot up, gasping, as if choking for air.

"What? What about her?" He spluttered. "Why?"

"No, I was just thinking," Chris said softly. "She knows you're going on tour, and where, doesn't she? So, maybe she'd try to...you know, follow you?" Darren sighed.

"I was looking forward to napping," He muttered. "And I was so looking forward to just living with you, but no..." Chris sighed too. Why did he have to mention it in the first place? Why did he have to be the sensible one?

"Dare, I know she's not having your baby," Chris said softly. "But maybe you should check up on her. I mean, maybe you could try to make friends with her or something?"

"Yeah, look what happened last time." Darren grumbled. "Look, I don't want to talk to her, Chris."

"Dare, we're going on tour in just a few days," Chris reminded him. "So, we have to get this sorted out. I mean, we're gone until July, and then we have to actually come back here from Ireland."

"I know, I know," Darren said tiredly. "I'm just not sure how."

"Well, do you want me to help?" Chris offered, maybe a little too quickly. Darren shook his head, looking at his lap.

"I don't want to bring you into it-"

"Well, I already am," Chris interrupted. "I mean, we're dating, and she's trying to convince you to go back to her, so I technically have an obligation to make sure that never happens." Darren stared at Chris, a little open-mouthed. "What? I used to be a debate champion."

"Oh, yeah...right..." Darren shook his head, trying to clear it. "No, Chris, I think it's best if you and Mia don't end up in the same room together."

"Are you saying that I can't fight a girl?" Chris asked, feeling a little hurt. Darren shook his head fast.

"No! No, I was actually thinking about the epic bitch fight that would occur, and what injuries _Mia_ would end up with." Chris laughed, fighting back his smirk. "Look, Chris, I'll sort this out myself, alright?"

"Are you sure?" Chris asked cautiously. Darren nodded - but Chris knew that Darren was lying.

"I'm sure. Now, can we go back to sleeping? I was comfy like that..."

As Chris let Darren wrap his arms around him, he made his decision, then and there. He was going to pay Mia a little visit himself.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken Chris long to find Mia. He'd driven up to Darren's apartment, in case Mia was still there, or was maybe waiting outside. That morning, it happened to be the latter. Chris took a deep breath, and started to walk towards the woman, gathering all of his courage...Chris almost laughed at how "Blaine" that would have sounded...<p>

"Excuse me?" Chris asked, stopping a few feet from Mia. Mia turned around, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh. Chris. Can I help you?" Her voice was icy, and Chris knew instantly that Darren had been right about this turning into a bitch-fight.

"Yes. We need to talk." Mia folded her arms, waiting. Her eyes stayed narrowed, and her mouth was pressed into a thin line. "It's about Darren." Mia's eyes changed slightly, and Chris could tell that he had her full attention. "He's dating me." Mia snorted.

"Yeah, right." Chris felt his cheeks heat up slightly. It had sounded ridiculous when he'd said it out loud, and Mia was just proving that. "He's straight. You're not really his type."

"That's funny," Chris said, straightening up. "I didn't get that feeling when he had his tongue in my mouth." Mia's mouth opened slightly, out of shock almost. "Listen, Mia...I wouldn't mind us being friends-" Mia rolled her eyes at this. "But you have to understand that Darren and I...we're together, and it's what we both want."

"Oh my God," She said, laughing almost. "You really are clueless." Mia took a step closer, looking Chris in the eye. "Listen here, alright; it's cute and all, you pretending that he's in love with you, but he doesn't."

"He doesn't love you," Chris said calmly, although his voice felt a little weak. "He ran from you, didn't he?"

"Colfer, Darren is a like a puppy," Mia said, and Chris had to admit, it sounded like Darren. "He gets interested in one thing, but he gets bored after a while-"

"He's bored with you," Chris said, not really meaning to sound bitchy, but doing so anyway.

"Here's the thing," Mia said, raising her eyebrows. "I'm like Darren's owner. Sure, he's going to run off now, but he'll always come back to me." Chris folded his arms now, raising his eyebrow. Being bullied had taught him a lot about standing up for himself, and he certainly wasn't going down without a fight right now.

"Mia, I think that you are a crazy psycho bitch."

"And you're a shirt stabber," Mia said, calm. Chris' eyebrows went even higher into his hairline at the slur. Oh, it was on. "Listen gay face, because I'm only gonna say this once; the only reason that Darren's playing gay is because he wants one thing-"

"Even if that was true, he would have rather had sex with me than you," Chris said.

"You're a joke for a human being," Mia said. "You say that you're a man, but look at you. No wonder Darren likes you. I mean, you sound even girlier that I do." It hurt Chris, but Chris Colfer was strong enough to not show it.

"Mia, I want you to stay away from my boyfriend," Chris informed her. "For good." Mia glared at him.

"I would, but I'm having his baby," Chris opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance. "And he may deny it all he wants, but remember; he's an actor. And another thing, the guilt will get to him soon enough. Just wait." Mia flicked her hair over her shoulder, and looked at Chris pointedly.

"Mia," Chris said slowly. "If you come near me or Darren, I'll personally rip your hair from your scalp. I don't care where, when, or who's there, I will do it with my bare hands." Mia just laughed, and Chris badly wanted to do as he'd promised.

"Good Lord, you're so fucking brain-washed," She giggled. "You really are head-over-heels." Mia stopped, looking at him seriously. "Okay, pissy queen, you want to know something? Darren is probably repulsed by the thought that you have a little gay crush on him. Everyone is. He's sticking his tongue down your throat and whispering sweet nothings in your ear, but in his head, he wants to barf."

Chris knew Mia was lying. He did. He just needed to keep that in mind.

"He's doing this, because he thinks it will be funny to see your face when you find out."

"No," Chris said, his voice quiet. He didn't trust himself to say it any louder. "No, Darren would never do that. Darren's sweet and kind, and you're just a bitch."

"Let me guess," Mia continued, her voice malicious. "He told you that you have a nice ass." Chris tried not to look shocked at how exact that statement was. "And that he "really, really likes you", hmm? I'm just saying this for your own good."

"You're lying," Chris said. "I know that you are. Darren would never do that, and I know for a fact that if you're pregnant, it's not his. I trust him." Chris started to feel a little stronger, and his voice rose slightly. "That's the difference between us, Mia; I trust him...I'd trust him with my life if it came to that. So I want you to leave me and Darren alone."

"Or else what?" Mia asked stonily. "You'll set your Gay castmates on me?"

"Mia," Chris said brightly. "I hope that you take this the wrong way; Shut Up." Mia unfolded her arms, and glared at Chris. Slowly, she started to walk past him.

"Just so you know," She said. "If you carry on drinking your Diet Coke, you'll look even fatter than you are now. And then we'll see just how in love with you Darren is."

* * *

><p>Darren didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it.<p>

"Chris? You okay?" Chris nodded absent mindedly, giving Darren a small smile. "Well, you look a little out of it."

"Just tired," Chris said. "You know, Single Ladies rehearsals and stuff." Chris looked back down at his lap.

"Do you want to pop in a movie or something?" Darren offered, sliding down the couch towards Chris. "You know, snuggle, and then make out and pretend that we're watching the movie?"

"No thanks," Darren held back a sigh.

"Do you want to snuggle up and sleep? Because I don't mind either. Sleep is good...a little too good..."

"Dare, I'm fine," Chris said, his voice firmer. "I just need to relax."

"But...sleeping is relaxing, and you said that you're tired-"

"Dare!" Chris snapped. Darren flinched. "I. Don't. Want. To. Okay?" Darren nodded twice, and Chris sighed, looking back down at his curled up legs.

"You know, Chris," Darren said quietly. "I just wanted to help you." Chris' expression melted like butter, and he looked up finally.

"I know. Sorry," Chris said tiredly. "I just...feel a little down..."

"Aww," Darren said, moving even closer. "Did Heather bitch and say that you couldn't dance? Because I've seen your Single Ladies, and I think it's enchanting..." Chris smiled, this time genuine, and chuckled slightly.

"Enchanting? Something tells me that squeezing my ass into a leotard is far from enchanting." Darren's mind was definitely in the gutter right now. Darren gulped a little too loudly, and just nodded, too afraid to speak. "So, are you going to speak to Mia anytime soon." Well crap. That was a boner kill.

"Oh, uhh..."

"You don't have to," Chris said, almost hesitantly. "It's fine."

"Really? Are you sure?" Darren asked, feeling that Chris was being a bit too...well, strange. "Because it would be better sorted-"

"It's fine," Chris repeated, a little quicker than last time. "Dare, I'm sorry for yelling at you and complaining." Chris gave Darren a smile. "I think the movie idea's my favourite." Darren grinned.

Whatever was bugging Chris was probably minor. It could wait a little.

**So. I hope this long ass chapter satisfies your needs, readers ;)**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"..._The Dalton Academy Warblers_!"

Darren grinned to himself as the spotlight suddenly turned onto the little stage he and the Warblers were on. "Good evening everybody! How we all doing tonight?" The crowd went wild, screaming and yelling. Darren couldn't even hear what was going on in the little ear piece he had on. "_You think I'm pretty...Without any make up on..._"

As Darren continued to sing the lines to Teenage Dream, his mind started to wonder. Which was a fucking danger, considering sometimes he couldn't remember the lyrics even with himself focusing. But Darren couldn't help it.

The young man continued to grin at the thousands of fans around him...hell, there could have been millions, what with all the noise. Darren thought about Chris. Since they'd been loaded on the tour bus, he and his boyfriend hadn't exchanged more than a few simple words, and it was just killing the older man. He badly missed hearing Chris' voice, and he missed the man's scent, and his lips...oh fuck it, the lips. Darren's grin couldn't have been wider, as he tried to pretend that he wasn't worried about yet another boner. Boner's at home were embarassing, let alone on a stage.

As Darren continued to sing without any mess-ups, he found himself wishing that the tour could have been postponed. Only because he wanted to know what was with Chris.

Because, in a sweet and ridiculous way, it was worrying Darren Criss.

* * *

><p>"He sounds amazing," Chris murmured. Amber shrugged.<p>

"Doesn't he always?"

"Yes," Chris said shortly. "But I can never get over how perfect it is."

"Chris," Amber said seriously. "You and Darren."

"What about us?" Chris asked, turning to look at his friend.

"You have a crush on him," Amber said. Chris just blinked. "Chris, that's sweet! It is!"

"But?"

"But..." Amber hesitated. "He's straight." Chris just smiled.

"I know. And I'm not crushing on him. Trust me." It was beyond a crush of course. Chris sighed, and looked back at Amber, putting a smile on his face.

"So," Amber said, deciding it was best to change the subject. "You're birthday's soon..." Chris beamed. Now that was a way to make him happy. "And you're turning twenty one...so maybe we could-"

"Drink until we fall unconcious?" Chris asked, excited. "Amber, that sounds perfect! I've always wanted to do that!" Amber laughed.

"Hang on!" She said. "Remember, you may be twenty one soon..."

"But I'll look like an eleven year old," Chris muttered. "Don't remind me."

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Darren said, greeting Amber backstage quickly. "Where's Chris?" Amber raised her eyebrow.<p>

"Are you serious?" She asked. Darren shrugged. "He's going to perform with Lea."

"Oh! He's next!" Darren exclaimed. "Crap, I forgot!" Amber rolled her eyes. "When will he be back?"

"Darren, seriously," Amber said, fighting back laughs. "As soon as he comes back, he's going back on stage. That's how it works."

"So..." Darren said awkwardly. "Do I have to change or what?"

"No, because you're doing the skit in your blazer, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Darren was feeling a little stupid. He knew all of this before, so why was he forgetting it now, when it was important?

"By the way, you might need a towel, because you're sweating." Amber commented, getting ready to go out onto the stage with the other New Directions.

As Darren started to make his search for a towel, he wondered when he'd feel like everything was fine again.

* * *

><p>There is nothing more awkward than sharing a hotel room with your boyfriend who's not talking to you, Darren decided that evening. Chris caught his eyes, and smiled in what he hoped was an easy grin.<p>

"I think that they might have mixed our room request up," Chris said sheepishly.

"You don't say," Darren said, laughing uneasily.

There was only one fucking bed. One fucking, small-sized bed.

"If you want," Chris said, sitting on the bed slowly. "I can just sleep on the couch out there...or on the floor, I don't mind."

"No, it's fine," Darren said, sighing slightly. "I'll sleep on the floor. I mean, you need to feel refreshed enough to do more Single Ladies dances, right?"

"Yeah," Chris said. "But you need to try and remember all of the words to your songs. I can sleep on the floor, I mean, I won't break." Chris raised an eyebrow to emphasise his point. Darren raised his hands up in defence.

"I know, but I'm trying to be...uhh..."

"Honourable?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, that," Darren grinned and continued. "I mean, honourable boyfriends don't let their boyfriends sleep on the floor after concerts-"

"And what kind of boyfriend would that make me if I let you sleep on the floor?" Chris questioned. Darren gave up that point, shrugging.

"Right. Chris, just take the bed."

"No," Chris said, smirking. "You take it."

"You." Darren argued.

"You."

"You."

"Me."

"Me- Wait, what?" Chris spluttered with laughter at Darren's slip. "Not fair, Chris!" Chris continued to laugh. "You're taking it! I swear! I won't sleep if you don't!" Chris raised an eyebrow, still holding in chuckles.

"Well, one of us has to sleep on the floor, and it's not you." Chris said.

"Unless..." Darren said, an idea creeping into his brain.

* * *

><p>"Could you just shift a little?" Chris whispered in the dark.<p>

"Oh, sure!" Darren backed himself aways as far as he could without falling out of bed, making room for Chris.

"Thanks," Chris' voice murmured. Darren stared at the wall (well, what he could see through the small light in the room), and sighed quietly. You'd think that sharing a bed with Chris Colfer would make him go mad with excitement (which it had at first), but the fit was tight, and there was about a millimetre of space between the two men. This was uncomfortable for two reasons, one of which being immediately obvious. Darren shut his eyes, and immediately fell into sleep.

When he next woke, all he could feel was someone shaking him.

"Hmm...Mom...just a minute..." He muttered, smashing his face into his pillow. In all fairness, he was lucky he hadn't fallen off the bed. The shaking got even harder. "Mom! Five more minutes!"

"No, Dare! It's me!" Darren's eyes snapped open. It sounded like Chris...Oh, holy shit, he was sharing a bed with him...oh, it was the Glee tour, Darren rememberd now...

"Guh...What is it?" Darren asked sleepily, pushing himself up off his pillow, only to collapse again. "What's the time?"

"About three in the morning. Are you tired?" The older man yawned pointedly to answer the question. "Dare, this is going to sound ridiculous, but..."

"What?"

"Can I cuddle into you?" Chris asked in a tiny voice. Darren blinked. "Sorry, it's just...I don't know, I'm not feeling very warm, but you look warm...Forget about it..."

"No," Darren said quickly, folling onto his side to face Chris. "Come on. I don't mind." Chris scrambled back beneath the tiny hotel duvet, and Darren felt slim arms wrap their way around his waist.

_Clean thoughts, little Darren...Clean thoughts..._

"Are you okay?" Darren asked tentatively. Chris nodded, pulling himself into Darren's chest. "Why did you want to cuddle? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Kind of," Chris admitted. Darren wondered what "kind of" meant.

"And what was this nightmare?"

"Waking up and finding out that you'd drunk the last Diet Coke," Chris joked sweetly. Darren grinned.

"Oh, ha ha, I like that dream." Chris slapped Darren's shoulder lightly, before re-placing his hand on Darren's hip.

Tonight was going to be long, and comforting at the same time.

* * *

><p>"...Will you...Join Glee Club?"<p>

Darren practically jumped backwards as Chris rolled onto his back, almost kicking the older man in the stomach. The crowd went wild, screaming and clapping, and Darren wondered, again, how many people were there to watch this.

"Oh...Kurt, I don't know what to say," Darren said chastely, grinning. He turned to the audience, unable to keep the smile of his face. "What do you guys think? Should I join Glee Club?"

The reaction was instantaneous. To say that the crowd went crazy would have been a very large understatement; they were like animals.

"Kurt, I thought that you'd never ask me!" Darren said, turning back to Chris - only to see that he was making fucking sexy faces at the crowd. Darren managed to regain his composure quickly, and gulped as far away from his microphone as possible. "I've always wanted to do something that the Warblers never let me do."

"Wear another blazer?" Chris asked, smiling innocently.

"No...I've always wanted to do one of those big eighties, powerhouse rock songs. What do you think?"

"Yeeeaaah..." Chris said in a high voice. "No, no honey...stick to Katy Perry and P!nk. Leave the rest to Finn."

The crowd went crazy as the music to "Jessie's Girl" started, and the stage lights went out briefly. Darren and Chris managed to navigate their way off stage, and to the safety of backstage.

"What was that?" Darren asked, laughing.

"What?" Chris asked, fluttering his eyelashes flirtasiously. "What are you talking about, Dare?"

"The faces!" Darren burst out. "Seriously, what were them faces? I thought Kurt's sexy faces was...was...blugh!" Darren scrunched his face up to demonstrate, and Chris chuckled.

"I think Kurt and I are two different people," Chris informed him. "However, since I was playing Kurt just then, let's just say that Kurt may have matured since getting a boyfriend." Darren just blinked, before shaking his head.

"Alright, fine." Darren gave Chris another smile. "We better get ready for our next number."

* * *

><p>"Let's order room service," Darren blurted out. Chris looked at him, raising an eyebrow. By this time, in early June, the cast were in Boston for the night. However, the day after their tour in Boston, they had to be in Philidelphia. Darren, by this time, was exhausted, and just wanted a way to relax. Binge eating crap seemed like a good idea right now.<p>

"And order what?"

"You know...pizza...fries...oh, maybe they have banana splits or something...Hmm...that sounds yummmy..." Chris smiled.

"Okay, if you want." Darren's face lit up.

"Really?" He reached for the hotel phone. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I'm actually not hungry," Chris said, somewhat embarassed. "It's fine, you just get what you want..." Darren frowned.

"You haven't eaten all day, how can you not be starving? I mean, I'm absolutely fucking hungry right now!"

"Well, I'm not," Chris said evenly, shrugging.

"Chris, I only wanted to order, so that we could have a picnic together."

"On the bed?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where else?" Darren stated obviously. "Come on, Chris. Have fun!" Mia's comments rang in Chris' ear, which tore him. If he ate excessively, he'd become fat and unattractive...but if he didn't, then Darren would think that he didn't know how to have a good time...

"Fine, fine!" Chris said quickly. "Just get me a small sandwich or something."

"Along with Diet Coke, right?" Chris bit his lip. He badly missed Diet Coke...oh, the thought of the bubbles was making his throat ache...

"Actually, no thank you." Darren's mouth fell open, and he gaped at Chris.

"Chris!" He said, astounded. Chris shrugged again, bemused. "Are you joking?"

"No," Chris said. "Why?"

"Because you love Diet Coke!" Darren exclaimed. "It's one of your best friends! Your other half, practically!" Chris rolled his eyes.

"You're exaggerating." Chris dismissed. "Dare, I just don't want a Diet Coke."

"You must be ill," Darren said in shock. Chris glared at him, and shifted so that they were no longer facing each other. "Sorry, it's just a little weird not seeing you with Diet Coke."

"Am I not allowed to drink something but Diet Coke?" Although, the thought of drinking anything else killed Chris, to be honest. "I just don't feel like one, okay?"

"Are you feeling a little sick?" Darren asked, guessing randomly what was wrong. "I mean, you're not hungry, you're denying Diet Coke..."

"Yeah, that's it," Chris said, making sure to mumble tiredly. "I actually want to sleep. But it's fine, we can still have a picnic." Darren shook his head.

"No, what we're going to do is sit here and watch a crappy movie until we fall asleep." Chris raised an eyebrow, but didn't object when Darren grabbed the remote for the Television, and turned it on to a low budget film.

"But you wanted to order room service."

"I think we'll have plenty of chances to order room service," Darren said firmly. "Now, shush, and come snuggle up with me."

**Well, that's the first part of the Glee tour! **

**:D **

**Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING: A little smut ahead ;)**

Chapter 16

Chris still didn't look like he felt any better.

What was Darren meant to do? Over the next few weeks, he tried anything and everything he could think of; including buying several boxes of Diet Coke bottles (filled to the brim of course) at every town they stopped at, but Chris just shook his head and sighed. Darren was starting to get a little worried about it. He wasn't sure if he was the only one who could see it, but Chris seemed to be losing weight at an unhealthy pace.

"I'm just...you know, getting rid of my baby fat," Chris would say whenever Darren asked about it.

"You got rid of your baby fat about a year ago," Darren pointed out. "Look, Chris, I'm not saying eat a lot of crap, but you can't just "not eat", you know? It's not right." Chris glared at him, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Dare," Chris hissed, getting up from his stool and stalking away. "Since when did I start needing permission to eat how I want?"

Darren sighed, not even bothering to try and calm his boyfriend down. Another thing; Chris really seemed to be in a bad mood, particularly since the Glee tour began. Maybe Chris had gotten a rude tweet? No, Darren would have known if it was something like that...and anyway, Chris wasn't one to over-react, especially over things like Twitter.

"Darren?" Darren snapped out of his daydream, and found himself talking to Cory. He gave the older man a smile, and tried to look like he wasn't tired. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Darren said, biting back a yawn. "J-Just, you know...nerves still." Cory grinned.

"Yeah. This is my second year doing it, and I still get nerves sometimes," Cory sat himself next to Darren, stretching his legs out. "Luckily, though, you can dance. Unfortunately; I can't."

"You're not as bad as Finn," Darren complimented. "Trust me, no one can out-bad-dance him, not even you." Cory grinned even more, shrugging.

"Thanks," Cory paused, and looked at where Chris had disappeared. "So, what's up with him? You know...Chris?" Oh, what to say to that? Darren coughed, trying to come up with something.

"I think he's tired," Darren said shortly. "You know...all the concerts...and the writing...and Struck By Lightning..."

"Dude, how does he sleep?" Cory asked, confused. Darren shrugged. "If I were him, I'd want to take a break or something..."

"Yeah," Darren agreed half-heartedly. "You think so...but I guess Chris feels like he's...you know, at a high or something, and doesn't really want that to go away, so he's still working hard and stuff."

And although that was true, Darren knew that wasn't the reason that Chris was being kinda weird.

* * *

><p>Chris really was dying. He could feel it.<p>

He was starving hungry. He was dying for a couple hundred cans of Diet Coke to drink. He was desperate to kiss Darren again.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't eat, because it would have added weight to him, and he didn't want that. It was the same with the Diet Coke, but almost worse. And he definitely couldn't kiss Darren again, not while he looked like an eleven year old who'd eaten too much pudding.

Chris sighed to himself, and carried on typing. Why was he so worried? Darren seemed to like his body enough before, right? I mean, he'd been practically _grinding_ on it for the past few months. But every time Chris decided he'd had enough, he'd just hear Mia's nagging voice in his head, and crumble. What if she'd been right afterall?

Chris stared at his document page, before deciding he was doing it all wrong. He regretfully deleted the last paragraph, and set his laptop on the bed next to himself. Thankfully, he and Darren no longer had to share a bed (well, both good and bad), so Chris had enough room to himself for now.

Since he seemed to be alone, Chris got up off his bed, and spotted a full-length mirror opposite Darren's bed. Chris held his breath, and slowly made his way over to the piece of furniture, scared and curious. What if he looked terrible? What if he'd taken it too far, and he looked like skin and bones? Or worse, obese?

Chris looked up at his reflection, and his breath whooshed out of him.

Yes, he seemed to be slightly thinner.

But that was it.

Chris tried to stop the tears from forming in his eyes, and ran a shaking hand down his stomach. It bulged over the material of his jeans and under his polo shirt (borrowed from Darren), nothing but flab. Chris' jeans suddenly felt tighter, and it felt like he was bursting at the seams of his clothes. His ass was just...enormous. How had he not thought about it? He'd been going out on stage every night shaking it, and he hand't even noticed how ridiculous he must have looked!

Chris saw the tear dribble down his cheek and frowned. He hadn't even noticed it; it just made him weak. How could Darren seriously want to date him still?

There was only one thing for it.

Chris grabbed his coat, and decided to go for a quick run. Maybe that would burn a few calories off.

* * *

><p>"Seriously!" Darren exclaimed, trying not to growl. "You have to eat, Chris!" Chris folded his arms.<p>

"I am!"

"No," Darren said, annoyed. "You're not. You're just wasting away, Chris! We're all worried about you..."

"Well don't," Chris said firmly, as if that solved everything. "I'm eating just fine-"

"Then eat now," Darren said, standing back. "Just one piece of bread or something, and I'll believe you." Darren could see it in Chris' eyes; defeat. His boyfriend paled considerably.

"I-I'm not hu-"

"Chris! Don't lie to me!" Darren said, feeling kind of hurt. "Seriously, because you're not doing anything to help either of us!" Chris looked down at his laptop quickly, trying to ignore Darren. Darren sat down on the bed, at a loss. "Please, sweetie. I'm just scared..."

"About what?" Chris snapped. "You've got it easy, Dare! You've got the perfect voice, the perfect face, the perfect body, and what do I have? Go on, tell me." Darren blinked, and shuffled closer to Chris, pulling his feet up on the bed.

"I'm scared, Chris," Darren carried on. "I'm fucking scared because you're not eating properly, and if you keep it up...I don't want to lose you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know it sounds stupid, but so far, the only thing I've got in my life is you, this job, and my guitar."

"It does sound kind of stupid," Chris said, turning back to his story. "Dare, just worry about yourself, and I'll worry about me, okay?" Darren shook his head.

"If you keep this up, Chris, I'm changing hotel rooms."

Chris' heart stopped, and his head snapped up.

"Excuse me?" Darren nodded.

"I'm not going to sit here," He said in a sad voice. "And watch you kill yourself. Especially if this is for me, because I don't care about how you look, Chris." Chris blinked, his eyes suddenly blurry.

"Darren, are you saying...?" Darren nodded, not really wanting to.

"If I move hotel rooms," He said slowly. "It means we're not dating anymore." Chris gulped.

"Why?" He asked hoarsely. "I'm just trying to stay healthy-"

"How is this healthy?" Darren asked loudly, throwing his hands in the air. Chris scooched backwards on the bedspread, shocked by his boyfriend's outburt. "How is not eating healthy? How is counting your calorie intake healthy? How is fucking starving yourself to death healthy?" Darren stopped, his brilliant eyes dulled down, and shining with what could only be tears. "Just tell me what's bothering you. I'd never ever judge, because you're not just my boyfriend..."

"We're friends too," Chris gulped. "Best friends." Darren nodded. "Dare, I...Not yet..."

"Just eat something," Darren tried. "I don't care whether it's a piece of fruit, or a whole chicken. Just eat something."

For first time in weeks, Chris actually did.

* * *

><p>As Chris lay in bed that night, he tried to ignore the churning feeling in his stomach. He knew that Darren was trying to help him, but...he felt so fat. No...he felt disgustingly obese. Chris turned on his side, pulling the covers over himself and shutting his eyes. He could practically feel his calves becoming fatter in his pajama pants...his stomach ballooning in front of him, and his ass felt like it was made of putty.<p>

Chris let some tears roll down his cheeks, and choked back a sob. He should have been happy. He had a loving, caring boyfriend. He had a good career now, and ahead of him too. Millions of people seemed to love him. His Glee Cast Mates loved him. His parents and sister loved him. But it still didn't make any difference.

Because Chris hated himself, and that was all that mattered.

Chris felt extremely hot under his covers, so he kicked them off, still half-crying, half-dry-sobbing. Maybe the kids back in Clovis had been right all them years ago... Chris shook his head to himself, and desperately wanted to get rid of the food in his digestive system right now. Of course, the only way to get it back up now without it doing anymore damage was to stick his fingers down his throat, which sounded extremely unpleasant.

Chris opened his eyes, and managed to sit up. He rubbed the tears trailing his cheeks away, and took a step out of bed. He felt scared that he wanted to make himself sick, and knew only one thing that would help...

"Move up," Chris whispered, slipping underneath the covers next to Darren. Darren made a noise in his sleep, and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Chris?"

"Yeah, it's me." Darren opened one eye, and stared at his boyfriend.

"Is everything okay?" Chris nodded, before shaking his head. "What's wrong? Bad dream?"

"Kind of...not really sleeping, but it's like a daydream I guess..." Darren wrapped his arms around Chris, pulling him closer. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay," Darren muttered sleepily. "So, wha's it about?"

"Dare..." Chris said cautiously. "I just...can you just let me snuggle closer?" Darren nodded, and Chris wrapped a leg around his waist. _Calm thoughts..._ "Dare, do you ever feel...I don't know...like you're not...worth anything?" Darren's eyes snapped open, and he took a proper look at the young man snuggled into him. His eyes were red, and Darren swore that he could see dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Chris..."

"Because, right now, I feel like that..." Chris rambled, his eyes feeling teary again.

"Oh...Chris, sweetie...don't cry..." Darren reached up and wiped a tear away with his thumb. Chris couldn't help it; he cried even more. "Hey! Come on, it's fine...we all feel insecure sometimes..."

"I-I just feel like I'm worthless!" Chris cried into Darren's shoulder. "I feel like I'm fat...and disgusting, and I j-j-just don't understand w-why people seem to like me so much."

"Because you're beautiful and smart," Darren whispered soothingly. He started to stroke Chris' hair softly, and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Trust me, okay? I know these things." Chris sniffled, starting to calm down. "I know it's late, but I want to know what's suddenly made you feel like this." Chris took a deep breath. Should he tell Darren or not?

"I..." Chris looked through the darkness, and saw Darren's eyes; filled with worry, and just upset. Chris nodded, gathering his courage. "I lied to you Dare." There was a silence.

"What?"

"B-Before the tour," Chris told him shakily. "I spoke to Mia." There was a long silence, so Chris carried on. "We had a sort of verbal catfight of sorts, before she walked away."

"What did she say to you?" Darren asked, his voice surprisingly calm for the situation.

"J-Just stuff...and then she just, you know, mentioned about how...if I kept drinking Diet Coke, I'd get even fatter."

"You're not fat," Darren said. "Quite the opposite. If you're fat, then I definitely am." Chris didn't know what to say to that, if he was honest. "Is that why?" Chris blushed. How could he have just done it because of that?

"No. Actually, I didn't really like myself before..."

"That's ridiculous." Darren scoffed. "You're amazing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, Chris." Darren wrapped an arm around Chris' waist, and placed the other on his back. He pressed another soft kiss into Chris' hair, before looking his boyfriend in the eye. "Are you okay now?"

"I think so." Chris managed a smile, and locked his fingers into Darren's hair. Darren sighed, and gently pressed his mouth to Chris'; not a hot, passionate kiss, but a slow, meaningful one.

"You're everything to me," Darren whispered in the dark as he pulled away a little. "Don't let _anyone_ tell you otherwise." He swooped down again, locking their lips together. Chris made a small noise of contentment from the back of his throat, and tugged Darren's curls a little harder. The older man gently swiped his tongue across Chris' bottom lip, asking for permission almost. Chris sighed into Darren's mouth, before licking at Darren's lip, tasting a sweet sort of taste.

Darren didn't know about Chris, be he wasn't sure how far this was going to go; either way, full sex didn't really seem like a good thing to do right now.

"Too heated?" He breathed, bringing his mouth away. Chris shook his head quickly.

"N-No." The younger man's breath hitched as Darren's lips attatched themselves to the spot behind Chris' earlobe. "Mmm..." Darren started to move down Chris' throat, licking a path there. "D-Darren..."

"Yeah?"

"Just...keep that up."

"Okay," Darren cautiously paused at the skin where Chris' neck met his collarbone. He pressed his lips down on the soft skin, and nipped softly. Both of Chris' hands suddenly became tangled in his hair, and Darren could feel a medium sized bulge by his thigh. "You taste amazing, Chris..." Chris sighed in pleasure, wanting Darren to go on. "Really. I could just stay here forever, lapping up the skin here."

"I-I don't mind," Chris replied. Darren smiled, and started to finger the hem of Chris' shirt.

"Can I?" Chris nodded, and suddenly felt nervous. Yeah, Darren had said he didn't care, but what if? Darren slowly edged the fabric up the taller man's torso, and was thankful that Chris lifted his arms up slightly, so it was easier to remove the garment. And then he just stared.

"What?" Chris asked worriedly. Darren shook his head, almost awestruck.

"Nothing...but God, you're gorgeous." Chris felt his cheeks heat up, as Darren gently turned him so that Chris was lying on his back, with his boyfriend hovering above him. Darren gently ran his hands along the smooth skin of Chris' chest, and tried not to notice the slight feel of bones sticking out. "Man, Chris...why haven't you ever felt more confident?" Chris didn't get the chance to answer, as Darren's calloused fingers danced down to his stomach.

"Is it okay?" Chris checked.

"It's more than okay," Darren laid one hand across Chris' chest, and leaned down to kiss random patterns there. Darren wasn't really sure if guys had the same reaction with nipples then girls did, but he decided that it was worth a shot. He slowly, almost carefully, poked his tongue out, and gently licked the small bud.

And, boy, Chris must have liked it, judging by the moan that came out of his mouth.

"Do you like that, hmm?" Chris nodded, his face flushed slightly. "Oh...Your body's perfect..." Darren moved to the other side of his boyfriend's chest, and continued to bite, suck and kiss his way around the area.

"D-Darren..." Chris breathed harshly. "C-Can I? Y-You know, try it with you?" Darren straightened up, and shook his head.

"No. Not yet. This is to make you feel good."

"C-Can I at least take your shirt off?" Chris asked. Darren hesitated, before nodding slowly. Chris sat himself up for the first time, and helped Darren pull his top off. Darren went a bit red, but grinned at Chris, all the same. Chris' eyes widened as he took in Darren's upper half. "Wow..."

"See, this is why I have problems with having my shirt off," Darren said lowly. "Because you have no hair-"

"I wish I did," Chris interrupted him. "I mean...I never thought I'd say this, but chest hair looks incredibly sexy on you." Darren chuckled, and ran his hands over Chris' shoulders and upper-arms.

"Chris, if you feel uncomfortable with the way this is going, then just say, and we'll stop." Darren told him. Chris nodded, not really sure when that was going to be. Darren paused, not sure if this was the right time to say it. "I love you, Chris." Chris felt his heart flutter.

"I...I love you too, Darren." The two just smiled at each other for a few seconds, content. Finally, Chris reached to grab Darren's curls, and pulled his face towards him, so that they were eye-to-eye, and rubbed their foreheads together.

"Is it weird that this feels like enough?" Darren asked quietly, although he was very aware of the boner tenting through his pajama pants. Chris smiled, and shrugged to himself.

"I don't know...I don't think I'll be able to sleep with this problem, Dare..." At that, Chris managed to pull himself into Darren's lap. Darren tried to fight back the chokes in his throat, and gripped Chris' hips tightly. "A-A-Are you fine with this?"

"Y-Yeah," Darren mumbled, resting his head against Chris' chest. "So fine." Without warning, Chris moved his hips over his boyfriend's experimentally. Darren clutched at Chris, feeling the air leave him. "C-Chris...Oh my G-God..." Darren aimlessly moved his head up, trying to find Chris' lips as fast as he could. Chris just moved at a faster pace, not really caring that if either of them came, it was going to be in pajama bottoms. Darren bucked upwards, desperate to feel some friction on his erection, which was now feeling kind of painful.

"Mmmm...Dare," Chris said, reaching to grab Darren's hand. "A-Are you...you know..."

"Be a bit more specific," Darren growled in the younger man's ear. Chris shivered with pleasure.

"Are you...Damn it, are you close?" Darren whined into Chris' right ear, squeezing his hands tightly.

"Yeah...you?" Chris bit his lip, and drew back slightly to kiss up Darren's jaw line.

"T-T-That's a s-stupid question," Chris mumbled brokenly. "I-I think so." Darren, needing Chris to cum with him, reached around Chris' moving body with his other hand, and grabbed his boyfriend's ass tightly.

"I love you," He muttered again. "I love you I love you I love you..." Chris finally gave in, and let out a high wail, clawing at Darren desperately.

"Darren! I love you too!" Darren felt his body shudder, and slumped as he came, feeling exhausted.

"Uhh...Chris...Jesus..." Chris, shakily, reached up to wrap his arms around Darren's neck.

"Hmmm..." Chris yawned. "Your skin is so, so hot." Darren smiled to himself, and finally wrapped his arms around Chris' waist again. "Mmm...you're sweating..."

"Sorry," Darren apologised, blushing all of a sudden. Chris shook his head, kissing Darren's sweaty forehead.

"Don't...it's really hot." Darren blushed even more. "C-Can we...can we just lay down?"

"Sure," Darren sighed contentedly, losing himself in Chris' embrace.

Both men were asleep in no time.

**So...**

**Part three of the concert should be up soon, not to worry. **

**Reviews are love!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"This is unbelievable," Chris murmered. "I can't believe I'm here..."

"So you've said," Darren commented, amused. "Chris, it's just London."

"Can you hear yourself?" Chris asked, looking at his boyfriend in an appalled manner. "_Lon. Don_. As in, London, England." Darren shrugged.

"You're right, it's great," Darren said, smiling. "But I've been everywhere, trust me."

"Have you come here before?" Chris asked. Darren hesitated, and shook his head. "There you go then. See, you meet new people and go to new places everyday." Darren looked out of the hotel window, still grinning.

"Actually, you're right," He said absent mindedly. "London does seem quite nice...even with all the rain."

"Just wait," Chris said brightly, opening his suitcase. "They're predicting heat waves over here this weekend, so I'd make sure you have some sort of short sleeved shirt available." Darren's eyes lit up hopefully.

"Does that mean we can get lots and lots of ice cream?" Darren asked, widening his eyes. It was times like these that Chris couldn't help but compare his boyfriend to a puppy. "Because I would love lots and lots of ice cream! Oh, and maybe we can ask for sauce, and sprinkles, and-"

"Darren, slow down honey!" Chris chuckled. "First; unpacking. Second; I really need to pee." Darren wrinkled his nose, and Chris couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they'll like us?" Chris asked Lea nervously, twirling his microphone around in his hands.<p>

"Of course they will," Lea said confidently, already trying to get into her "Rachel" mode. "Ku- I mean, Chris...We're all sold out. Not just here, but at the O2 as well."

"That just means more and more people."

"Chris," Lea turned to him, raising an eyebrow and smiling. "Even if they don't love us, then at least enjoy having fun out there. Who cares if they do a "McKinley", and throw fruit at us? Who cares if they can't even hear us over the screaming? I just go out there, and think about how lucky I am."

"That's a nice speech, Lea," Chris said, grinning. "Now I'm just worried about how I'm going to keep myself from laughing during the Skit."

"Yeah, what is the surprise today?" Lea asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see," Chris teased, winking.

* * *

><p>"Do you know why I'm so excited to be in Manchester?" Darren looked around innocently. What the Hell did Chris plan this time?<p>

"Why are you so excited to be in Manchester?" Darren asked coyly.

"Because you're my man," Chris said teasingly. "And I've always wanted a maltese named Chester."

Darren fought the urge to roll his eyes as everyone screamed. It was amazing; even in England, all you could hear was people screaming and yelling out their names.

"So, since it's so symbolic that we're here," Chris continued, grinning with an excited energy. "I thought it would be time...to propose!" He got down onto his knees in a flash, and tried to steady his breathing. "Blaine Warbler?"

"Yes?"

"Will you...JOIN GLEE CLUB?" Chris rolled onto his back his legs flying in the air, before sitting up and looking around hopefully.

"I dunno," Darren said, folding his arms. "What do you guys think? Should I join Glee Club?"

Judging by the screams that the fans were emmitting right now, Darren was pretty sure that in every concert they'd been in, it was going to be a Yes. Darren looked down at Chris, and resisted the urge to groan straight into the microphone he was holding.

Chris'. Fucking. Faces. At. The. Fucking. Camera.

How Kurt came off as "un-sexy" Darren had no fucking clue. Judging by Chris, it seemed almost impossible. Darren looked back at the crowd, desperate for a distraction. Somehow, grinding in front of the crowd, while maybe pleasing, seemed like a pretty un-proffesional thing to try.

"Kurt...I thought you'd never ask!" And still with the faces! "I-I've always wanted to do something that the Warblers never let me do-"

"Wear another blazer?" _Oh, yeah. Okay, Chris; just so fucking innocent. Oh! More sexy faces! Just fucking fantastic! Line, Darren, Line!_, Darren's brain screamed.

_Oh fuck the line._

"You love the blazer," Darren managed, adding in a charming, dapper smile of his own. More screaming. AND MORE OF THEM FACES! "I've always wanted to do one of those big, powerhouse, eighties rock tunes. What do you guys think?"

"Yeah, no, honey," Chris said, in a slow, high voice. "Stick to Katy Perry and P!nk. Leave the rest to Finn."

* * *

><p>"How funny," Darren told him dryly. Chris just smirked. "Yeah, Chris, just because I call you sexy, does not mean that you eye-fuck the camera!"<p>

"Moi? Eye-sex with the camera?" Chris asked innocently, sounding appalled by the very though. "No! I have no idea what you're talking about! Although," He winked at Darren. "The camera is a very good lover." Darren glared at him.

"Not as good as me, I bet," He mumbled.

"Of course not, Dare," Chris said, patting his shoulder. "But remember..." He lowered his voice, so Darren had to struggle to hear him. "There are lots of people here, and if we don't want them to know..."

"Alright," Darren said, backing away slowly. "Fine. But tonight," This time, he smirked at Chris. "Tonight, you'll be the one eye-fucking me."

"This is our evening concert," Chris pointed out.

"I know," Darren said, a little too casually. "I meant when we get back to the hotel room. Just wait."

* * *

><p>"Why don't you two just go out?" Ashley asked out of the blue. Chris choked on his Coke, spluttering the fizzy drink all over the place.<p>

"Wha'?" He asked, trying to mop up his mess. "Who?"

"You and Darren, silly," She rolled her eyes, as if it were obvious. "I mean, suuurrreee...Darren's straight...straight up gay, that is."

"Ash," Chris said, trying not to grin - if only she knew. "Somehow, I think that Darren and I are just too different..."

"Yeah, right. Okay, Chris," Ashley said, obviously not convinced. "You're both crazy - in a good way of course -" Chris snorted. "You both adore Harry Potter-"

"Do we?" Chris asked.

"Chris, a blind man could see that," Ashley took a sip of her drink, and studied Chris. "I mean, you two are always flirting, and joking around."

"Yeah, because we're best friends," Chris reminded her. "Well...best male friends. You and I are definitely the best duo." Ashley smiled as if were obvious.

"Duh."

"Anyway, according to all the rumours going around, I'm dating almost every cast member," Chris continued. "Now, help me eat this pizza. I told Darren I was going to talk to Cory for five minutes...although he suspects..."

* * *

><p>"We need to plan something special," Darren decided. Naya nodded, completely focused. "As it's going to be the last concert, it has to be special-"<p>

"Tell me something I don't know." Naya said. "Listen, I already came up with something for you. You know how Chris always tries to make you crack during your skit with Heather?" Darren nodded. Oh, God, yes. Did Chris try. Darren had almost lost it at the plates Chris had made, and then thrown into the audience.

"Yeah..."

"Well," Naya said, smiling. "I think you should make Chris crack."

"What? How?"

Naya laughed to herself. Darren wasn't sure if he was going to like this or not. "How about you just screw him on stage?" Darren raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Right," Naya said, regaining her composure. "My idea was actually that you kiss Chris." Darren's mouth fell open. Was Naya actually suggesting what he thought she was? "Too much?"

"N-No," Darren said, before catching the look on Naya's face. "I mean, I've ma- kissed him before...you know, on Glee..." Naya seemed unsatisfied by that answer. "So, you think I should kiss him?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" She asked. "Look, Heather and I have already agreed on pecking each oth-"

"Wait, what?" Why did Darren miss half of these things? Sometimes, he wondered if he was actually a part of the cast still, what with everything that flew by him lately. "You and Heather...So, I have to agree with Chris?"

"No," Naya said, an idea forming once again. She grinned smugly. "That way, it wouldn't be a surprise, Criss, would it?"

"Guess not." Darren wondered how the hell he was going to kiss Chris on stage without losing it. Judging by what was happening when he was just thinking about it in his head right now, actually doing it was going to be a problem. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Unless you don't want to," Naya fluttered her lashes flirtasiously. Darren grinned.

"I think I could manage it. I'll just have to keep myself from spilling it to Chris before the show."

* * *

><p>Chris knew how he was going to spend his last skit in Dublin. Chris grinned as he finished his letter, and read over it again and again, just to make sure. This was bound to make Darren crack...although, Darren had already lost it with the sexy faces at the camera.<p>

Perfect! He was sure the audience would love it, and that meant he was doing something right (not that Chris never did anything right of course), and this poem was bound to get Darren cracking. Afterall, Darren could never come up with something as great as this poem...

Oh, if only Chris Colfer knew.

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine Warbler Anderson, I have never loved another, <em>_except for last year when I was in love with my stepbrother." _Darren resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that line. He reminded himself that, in a few moments, he'd have to kiss Chris on stage, so he had to not give anything away.

_"I admire you almost as much as I admire the late Alexander McQueen...__And you squint when you sing." _Darren blinked. Did he really squint?

_"How I missed our impromptu performances in the Dalton Academy halls, the rooms, the bleachers, where the hell were all the teachers?" _Okay, so that line was extremely true...maybe Darren had been right when he said that Dalton was going "outer space"...

_"We've seen everything eye to eye, all the pain, all the hurt...__at least we did till my last growth spurt," _Darren rolled his eyes slightly. The difference really wasn't that large, if you looked carefully!

_"We've shared so many intimate moments, memories that shine and glitter...__Just the two of us, Facebook, MySpace, Tumblr and Twitter," _Chris grinned at the crowd, bouncing on his feet excitedly. _"Since we've met it's been absolute heaven...__For your Emmy consideration, 2011._

_"But through all the glory, the scary and the hype... __I swear to god I'm going to punch the next person that calls me a stereotype." _Chris paused for a moment, waiting for the applause to die down.

_"I'm so thankful to have found a partner as talented as me, and forever we shall be unless the writers change things in Season 3." _Chris finished, puttng on an emotional face, and through his poem out to the audience behind him, people scrambling for it. No doubt that was either going on eBay, or something weird...

Chris turned back to Darren, who just looked at him coolly. "So, Blaine...I thought now would be the time...to propose!" He got down on one knee, as usual, and made his proposal, never breaking role, even though he knew his poem had been genius. "Will. You...Join Glee Club?" Chris rolled on his back, waiting for Blaine's usual res-

"Ch- Just, Kurt, come here," Chris tried not to frown. Okay, that wasn't what usually happened...Nevertheless, Chris hoisted himself off the stage floor, trying not to let his surprise show. "Come here," Chris bounced up to Darren, waiting. What on Earth?... "Kurt," Darren said, grinning. "You had me, at Emmy."

And suddenly, Darren's hands were on his face, and then there was Darren's lips on his and...Holy Shit! Darren was kissing him on stage. Chris felt Darren's tongue slip into his mouth, and tried not to groan into his microphone. The crowd was going crazy, screaming, and all Chris could do was feel Darren's lips against his, his heart pounding-

Darren pulled away, leaving Chris dizzy. Chris stumbled around for a few moments, before he fell to the floor, fiddling around with the ear piece in his ear. Darren grinned to himself, not even waiting for the crowd to quieten down.

"Did you think Santana was the only one having fun tonight?" Darren fought a chuckle. His plan had worked...and to think, he had Chris all to himself afterwards...huh...Darren liked that idea... "Kurt, you are my inspiration, I thought you'd never ask! What do you guys think, should I join Glee Club?" The crowd was still screaming, and Darren had never heard anything so loud, ever, which was really saying something. "You know, there's something I've always wanted that the Warblers never let me do-"

"W-W-Wear another blazer?" Chris asked, breathless from the kiss- eek! - still. Darren bent down next to Chris, feeling extraordinarily cocky suddenly.

"We've been through this," Darren said seriouslty. "You _love_ the blazer." Chris nodded, and while Darren stood up and turned around, he mouthed "no", feeling he should try and regain some respect and dignity from the crowd before it was too late. The crowd laughed, even though Chris still felt a little red in the face.

"I've always wanted to do one of those Eighties, powerhouse rock numbers..."

"Yeaaaahhh," Chris said, falling back into script now. "Honey, no, no, no...It's scripted that Finn's next."

* * *

><p>"What the Hell?" Chris hissed urgently as soon as the two were somewhere private. He pulled Darren towards him, biting and sucking his lip desperately. Darren groaned, getting used to the feeling.<p>

"Wh-Ugh-at?"

"You tried to give me a boner on stage!" Chris stopped himself from shrieking. "How dare you! I-Oh!-was meant to make the crowd go wild..."

"You did," Darren promised for good meausre. "But...I really couldn't help myself." Darren nipped Chris' neck desperately. "You look so fu-oh! Sexy!"

"We both have to get ready," Chris mumbled, almost regretfully. "So...mmm...we'll have to wait until tonight...but I'm taking something for my Single Ladies dance."

"My blazer?" Darren asked, grinning. Chris shook his head.

"Your tie."

**Sorry about the long updates! I'll try to update sooner!**

**Review please! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hehe...I'm back (hides from people throwing things). **

**Warning for this chapter: A lot of smutty material!**

Chapter 18

"Don't want you to go," Darren mumbled, his hands scrambling sleepily to pull his boyfriend back to him.

"Darren," Chris sighed gently. "I've given you, like, ten goodbye kisses already. I have to go-"

"But we're meant to be on holiday!" Darren protested. "Like...away from shooting and stuff."

"Just because you finished your shooting, doesn't mean I have." When Darren just pouted, Chris leaned down one last time to kiss the top of his head. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Dare."

Darren nodded slowly, tilting his head up to capture Chris' lips one last time. Chris smiled into the kiss, only pulling away when he knew he had to breathe. "Love you, Chris."

"Love you too, you silly goober," The younger man chuckled. "Now, I'll have my phone on me, so feel free to call me, 'kay?" Darren nodded, knowing that even if his boyfriend didn't pick up, that Chris would just call him back. "Remember, you don't need to cook, Darren; bread is in the cupboard and butter and stuff is in the fridge."

Darren rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I'm gonna burn our apartment down?"

Chris shrugged, winking jokingly. "So now it's 'our' apartment, not just mine?" Darren blushed, mumbling a quick apology. "No, it's fine. It kind of is now...I mean, you're not showing signs of leaving anytime soon – and I like you living here."

Darren grinned. "Yeah, I like living here too." He sighed happily. "I like that we have an apartment together. Makes me feel like we're _really_ a couple."

"We are."

"I know," Darren said, eyes twinkling. "But it's hard to believe sometimes that I'm actually dating you."

"You're so cheesy," Chris chuckled, leaning down to give him a final kiss goodbye (an actual final kiss). "And I have to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah," Darren yawned, wiggling under the bed sheets slightly. "I might go back to sleep. No point in getting up..."

"Go and play guitar somewhere," Chris suggested, checking his hair in the mirror. "I'm sure an abundance of fangirls will find their way to you."

"Hey, what about my fanboys?" Darren mumbled, pretending to be offended. "They need recognition too, y'know."

"But of course," Chris picked up his workbag, hovering on the spot for a moment. "Okay, well...Love you, Dare."

The older man grinned with his eyes shut. "I love you too, Chris. Now, go and shoot that perfect film of yours. I'll be here when I get back."

"You better," Chris joked. "I have..._plans _for us. I'm sure you won't mind them..."

Darren felt his blood rush south at that.

"I've gotta go," Chris said again, blowing Darren a kiss goodbye. "Don't stay in bed all day; at least try to eat."

"Chris, once my belly wants food, there's no turning back. Now go, before you end up late," Darren grinned to himself. "It wouldn't look professional if you were late."

* * *

><p>By the time Darren managed to drag his ass out of bed, it was about one in the afternoon, and he was – simply put – fucking starving. He vaguely registered that he was stumbling into the kitchen and blinked at the bright light filtering in through the windows.<p>

_Food, Darren, you need food... _

Ah, right. Darren made his way over to the fridge, and smiled at the note taped to the front;

_Dare,_

_There's butter and stuff in the fridge, and bread for toast in one of the cupboards. Try not to burn yourself or anything._

_Love you lots,_

_Chris_

_(P.S: Your phone is fully charged and I left it on the sideboard)_

"And he calls me the cheesy one," Darren half-yawned-half-muttered sleepily as he opened the fridge door. Nevertheless, as soon as he'd shut the fridge door and put the food down on the counter, he took the note off the door and tucked it in his pyjama bottoms.

About ten minutes later, Darren was grinning as he sniffed the air; now he really was feeling hungry. Grabbing a plate from the overhead cupboard, Darren remembered that he still needed to check his phone for missed calls and messages.

"Dammit," Darren murmured to himself as his phone turned on; he had about fifteen missed calls and twenty missed messages. "Damn, Chuck...you should know my phone's always out of battery..."

Humming a tune to himself _(note:_ _write it down once you've eaten_), he casually went through his text messages, deleting them as he went along. "Let's see...Chuck...Chuck...Chuck..."

Darren stopped abruptly when he saw his ex-girlfriend's name appear. _What could she possibly want? _He thought to himself as he clicked to open the text.

_Hi Darren __ So, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch sometime...you know, to talk our differences over? Love ya!_

Darren stared at the text, not knowing what to do. On the one hand, he knew it would probably be a good idea to meet Mia and sort everything out before he got too serious with Chris...but on the other hand, the last time they'd talked he had yelled at her...oh, and he didn't really want to talk to her again. At all.

_Maybe I should call Chris- _No. Even Darren knew that would probably be a bad idea. The older man knew that Chris didn't exactly like his ex-girlfriend, especially since the ordeal before the Glee Tour.

_Maybe I could just...not tell him._ While Darren realised it wasn't exactly honest to not tell his boyfriend, he also remembered, in a rather bitter way, that it had taken Chris weeks to confess about his secret meeting/catfight with Mia.

Darren broke out of his slightly-hazy state when his toast popped up from the toaster. Making his decision quickly, he tapped out a short message to his ex-girlfriend, asking what time she wanted to meet him.

Chris needn't know.

* * *

><p>Chris hummed happily, looking forward to seeing his boyfriend. Shooting for Struck By Lightning had been...fun, in a way; then again, Chris wasn't sure if most people liked having to play dead after being "struck by lightning". He just hoped that he wouldn't let people down when they went to see the film.<p>

"I'm home!" Chris yelled cheerfully, expecting Darren to come bounding up to him like a little lost puppy. When this didn't happen, he frowned slightly in confusion and called out again. "Darren? Hun, I'm home!"

Nothing happened. Feeling slightly sick, Chris threw his bag down to the floor and kicked the door shut before setting off in search of his boyfriend. "Darren? If you're trying to play a joke, it's not funny!" Chris pushed his way into the kitchen, and saw Darren's plate left in the sink. Chris rolled his eyes slightly, despite being worried still.

It was only then that Chris noticed a post-it stuck on the fridge. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Chris pulled the paper off the fridge and started to read the note.

_Dear Chris,_

_Please don't panic; I went out to see a friend. I should be back soon, so relax and I'll see you later. _

_Darren (Would it be cliché if I put kisses next to my name? Oh well, I don't give a shit) xxx_

Chris smiled at the note, tracing his finger over the words. At least Darren hadn't tried to run away or something...and he had taken the time to write a note to Chris, which the blue-eyed man found himself thankful for.

Chris slipped the note into his jeans pocket and looked over the mess Darren had caused trying to make breakfast that morning; well, at least he hadn't burnt down the apartment.

Just as Chris picked up a dirty looking knife, he heard a key turning in the lock, and someone swearing slightly as they struggled. Chris smiled, knowing instantly it was his boyfriend. He heard the door shut, and Darren walked into the kitchen, stopping and grinning when he saw the younger man.

"Well," Darren said stupidly. "I could get used to coming home with you here." Chris smiled even more. "So, how was filming?"

"Great!" Chris exclaimed, excited that he had someone to talk to it about. He leaned down slightly to peck Darren's lips and didn't protest when he felt arms pulling him closer. "I'm really looking forward to people seeing this." He paused for a moment. "I just hope they like it."

Darren raised an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't they like it?" Chris blushed slightly under his boyfriend's gaze.

"Well...I mean...I don't know."

The shorter man smiled knowingly. "Exactly. Chris, man...by the sound of it, this film is going to be amazing. And I'm not just saying that because I love you."

Chris went even redder at the "I love you". Sure, he was used to hearing it...but it still sent a thrill up his spine. "Right...'kay." Pulling away so that he could continue to clean the kitchen up, he decided to change the subject. "So, who were you seeing?"

Suddenly, Darren's face went pale, and the smile slipped off his face for a moment – only a moment, but Chris caught it. "Oh, just a friend...I haven't seen h-him in a long time." Chris looked up, looking slightly suspicious. "Really. They text me, but 'cause my phone ran out of fuckin' battery, I didn't get it until, like...this morning."

"I see..." Chris decided to believe it, especially since he couldn't really disprove his boyfriend. "Well, now that I'm home, we can enjoy a little...time together."

Darren grinned at what that meant. "Oh...yeah, we can."

* * *

><p>He felt guilty. He knew – mainly from experience with Mia – that it was always best to be honest with your...significant other (Darren didn't believe in labelling himself – it was the person, not gender)...but he just couldn't tell Chris. He couldn't. He knew it would upset him, and Darren really didn't like upsetting people, especially the ones he loved.<p>

However, he also found it more than easy to try and forget about it when Chris was tonguing him and moaning breathily as they made out. Darren, more than happy to have Chris being dominant, gripped at his boyfriend's ass, his boner pressing against the younger man's thigh; he actually loved Chris being dominant, and couldn't help all the dirty (also kinky) fantasies running through his head at that point.

"God, I love you," Chris groaned, his hips starting to buck against Darren's. Darren let out a whine of pleasure, feeling his erection harden slightly. "You're just so...God."

Darren yanked the taller man down on top of him. "You're so hot," He breathed in-between kisses. "You don't know how hard it is not to jump you sometimes."

Suddenly, Chris stiffened slightly. Darren immediately detected this and panicked. "Shit, I didn't mean...it's just...I...you're hot...but smart...I...intelligence is sexy..."

Chris smiled slightly. "Oh, I see." He bit his lip slightly, and Darren had sworn he'd never found something so sexy on someone as he did at that moment. "I just...it caught me off-guard a little."

Darren frowned slightly. "Well it shouldn't have because it's true; I'm pretty sure a lot of people from both genders want to jump you. Now, kiss me again."

Chris, more than happy to oblige, did so. Both men's hands started to wonder, and suddenly, Chris could feel his boyfriend start to unbutton his shirt. "Is this okay?" Darren asked lowly. Chris nodded vigorously, getting to work on Darren's shirt. "Man, Chris...I could look at you shirtless forever."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Sure...on the other hand, you actually have an amazing body that I could...Jesus, I could just _lick_ it."

Darren knew that must have sounded gross...but it wasn't. It made his pants tighten and he gasped out a "Fuck, you have to do that". Chris' eyes widened in slight surprise, but he nodded eagerly, suddenly feeling more turned on by the idea than before.

"I wonder what you taste like," Chris teased, pulling Darren's shirt over his head like an expert. His fingers danced across the older man's skin, and Darren let out another moan. "One day, I'm just going to tie you up while you're naked and lick every inch of your skin..." He trailed off to nip at his boyfriend's collar bone, Darren's hands squeezing his ass even tighter.

"Chriiiisss!" He panted, heart racing. "Chris, fuck...you're gonna...gonna make me come in my pants or something..."

Chris' eyes glinted slightly as he pulled back, showing that he very much wanted Darren to come...at some point. "Not yet...I still want to do something."

Darren licked his lips, greatly interested. Chris wasted no time in biting his way down his boyfriend's torso, using his hands to pinch at Darren's nipples eagerly. Darren felt like he was – put simply – in fucking heaven. His hands scrambled uselessly, desperate for a surface on Chris' body to grab; he managed to hook his hands in the pale man's hair, and yanked desperately.

Chris stopped at Darren's trousers, and slowly tilted his head to look at Darren through long, thick eyelashes. "Can I take them off?" Chris asked, eyes bright and full of lust.

Darren blinked stupidly. "Oh God..." When Chris continued to just look at him, Darren rushed on. "Please! Take the damn things off!"

Chris smirked to himself, turning his head back ever so slowly to look at what he was doing. Teasingly slow, he undid the button, making sure his hand brushed against the bulge straining at the front of the older man's jeans. Darren's hips bucked upwards, desperate for a surface to hump on; preferably Chris' crotch if he was honest. "Patience," Chris chuckled, and Darren felt like screaming with frustration.

"You are so lucky you're sexy, Colfer," Darren gritted out, feeling pain at how hard he was. "Because otherwise I'd just walk off and finish the job myself."

Chris snorted slightly. "Yeah, probably thinking of me all the time." He pulled down the older man's fly, and started to tug his trousers down. He paused, a grin spreading across his face. "Is that my boxers you're wearing?"

Darren looked at him innocently. "It makes me feel closer to you."

Chris laughed, scrunching up his nose in the most adorable way; that was another reason Darren loved Chris so much. "You're too good to be true sometimes."

Darren ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his head, deciding to concentrate on the fact that Chris' hand was edging closer to the boner pitching a tent in his boxers.

"Jesus, Darren," Chris muttered in disbelief. "You're just..."

"What?" Darren asked, suddenly nervous.

Chris swallowed. "You look...big."

Darren groaned, hardening even more (how _was it even possible?!_). Chris' hand was rubbing at the bulge, and his mouth was open in almost-awe. "You act like you've never seen a dick before."

"Not up close and in the flesh."

"That makes me worried as to what that is pressing against my leg, Chris."

Chris rolled his eyes, pushing down slightly and squeezing. Darren's hips raised off the bed, the man groaning out his lover's name in pleasure. The sound of it sent a thrill through Chris, and his own cock hardened in his jeans. "The boxers..."

"Fuck, take them off now!"

Chris hurried to do so, making sure not to hurt his boyfriend's erection as he pulled the boxers down. And then he just stopped to stare at his boyfriend's cock.

"Chris?" Darren asked, looking up at him. "God, please don't freak out on me!"

Chris shook his head, mouth slightly open. "I'm not, it's just..." He swallowed. "Holy fuck. Even your fucking cock is...fuck."

Darren grinned at all the use of the swear words. "I see. I'm not sure what that means exactly, but I'll take that as a compliment."

Chris thought for a moment, and only made up his mind when Darren squirmed slightly. "Let me take my clothes off."

The older man's eyes widened. "Fuck, _yeeesss_!" He whined, moving quickly to help Chris while he shrugged off his unbuttoned shirt. Both sets of hands scrambled to undo the belt buckle that was holding up Chris' jeans, and the countertenor wasted no time in shoving _both _layers covering his erection down, kicking them off so they landed on the floor somewhere.

Almost immediately Darren's calloused hands were running over his body, stilling just inches next to his hard cock. "You're gorgeous," Darren breathed, feeling slightly romantic all of a sudden. Chris leaned forwards, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss and reaching around to grip Darren's ass. "You can touch me, if you want..."

"Soon," Chris mumbled, voice suddenly an octave lower as he pulled Darren even closer. "God...everything I want to do to you right now..."

"Do it," Darren told him seriously, eyes fluttering shut as his head fell back, exposing his neck to the other man. "Mmhmm...Just do it soon."

Chris looked at his boyfriend, checking one last time just to be sure; Darren looked more than ready. Painfully slowly, Chris reached down, wrapping his hand around the shaft of Darren's cock. The older man's breathing picked up quickly, and his eyes opened again, looking down to see what exactly Chris was doing. Chris smiled cockily, and moved his hand slowly up his length, causing the older man to whimper.

"Chris, let me do it to you," He begged, already reaching to do it. Chris slapped his hand away, making some "tsk"ing noises.

"No," Chris practically purred, giving the head of Darren's cock a tight squeeze. "Not now. I just want to pleasure you right now."

Darren didn't argue, and instead just shut his eyes as Chris' fist moved over his raging hard...Chris' hands weren't completely soft, he realised; they were kinda...manly and strong, if he was honest. "Oh!" He gasped out, feeling his balls tighten. "Chris...I think...I think I'm gonna..."

Chris removed his hand, and Darren groaned in frustration. "Just wait," Chris chuckled, kissing his boyfriend fiercely.

"You are hot as fuck," Darren concluded, moving his lips against Chris' eagerly. "Kinky and hot, just pinning me down like that...and then stopping me from coming..."

"You'll come in a minute," Chris retorted, gasping from the kiss. Sneakily, the younger man reached down a hand while he kissed Darren, and wrapped it around his cock. He pulled away, making sure Darren could see what he was doing.

As expected, Darren's eyes widened. "Fucking hell..." He whimpered. "C-Can I-?"

"N-No..." Chris managed, starting to lose himself in the pleasure he was giving himself. "J-Just w-w-wait." Chris just hoped he'd have the will-power to stop before he came. "S-S-So g-g-g-good..."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his boyfriend licking his lips as he watched, taking in all of Chris' skin and curves. "You're killing me here, hun..." Chris sighed in pleasure, feeling some pre-cum form at the top of the head of his cock.

"Nearly..." He muttered. He continued to jerk himself off for a few seconds before he brought his hand away and smiled as sexily as he could at Darren, who looked beyond horny at that moment. "C-Come here..."

Darren practically threw himself onto Chris, the lips and tongues clashing together in an almost violent way. "I-I need to come." Darren gasped out, digging his fingernails into his boyfriend's hips.

Chris nodded, needing to as well. "Okay." He gave Darren one last searing kiss before giving him a light shove to tell him to move. "Y-You need to sit opposite me," Chris ordered, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Darren obliged eagerly, eyes dilated and watchful. "J-Just d-do what I was doing earlier..."

Darren's mouth fell open as Chris started to jerk himself off again. Chris stopped seconds later when he realised Darren wasn't doing it. "Come on." Snapping out of it, the older man eagerly wrapped his hand around himself and started to pump. "But we have to look at each other."

Darren finally understood, and groaned out as he watched his boyfriend's fiery gaze on him; it was obvious that Chris was fantasizing about him. He pumped himself even harder, keeping his eyes on Chris' cock, a stock pile of dirty fantasies starting to form. "Chris..." He muttered, voice husky and low. Chris whimpered back, face flushing with effort as he moved his hand a little faster. "Chris...God, I k-know I k-ke-keep saying this...but, fuck, you're the hottest guy I've ever met."

Chris shook his head, strands of brown hair falling onto his face. "No...oh-mmm-yeah...you're by far the hottest guy _I_'ve ever met." He bit down on his lip, a moan rising out of his throat. "P-P-Please...a-a-are you c-close?"

Darren nodded, squeezing himself slightly. "Yes...God...C-Can I...?"

Chris nodded, giving in to his boyfriend's needy requests. "Do it."

Almost as if it was purely because of Chris ordering him to, the older man felt a coiling feeling in his belly, the pleasure he was feeling peaking as he spurted a ridiculous amount of white cum onto his stomach. His fist moved slowly as he came down from his high, and he stared at Chris straight in the eye. Chris cursed loudly, also cumming hard all over his hand and stomach as he watched his boyfriend.

Immediately, he felt calloused hands pulling his face closer, and he moved his lips against the older man's slowly, just enjoying the kiss. "Love you," Darren muttered, sounding close to tears. This snapped Chris out of his lust-filled haze, and he went into full-blown panic mode.

"Shit," He muttered, pulling away and studying his boyfriend worriedly. "D-Did I force you? I-I didn't ask you o-or anything-"

Darren kissed him again to silence him. "No," He mumbled, feeling tears prick his eyes. "I-I loved every minute of it."

"Then why are you crying?"

_Because I lied to you about my ex-girlfriend._

_Because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and I'm scared of losing you too soon._

_Because I'm falling for you way too hard._

_Because you deserve better than a lying bum like me, and I've done something bad._

"I-I just love you so much," Darren muttered, clinging to the younger man desperately. Chris held him, running his hands all over his lover's body.

"I love you too," He whispered into the shell of his ear.

This just made Darren want to cry even more.

**So, excuse me for the poorly-written smut, but I felt like being extra generous to you more adult readers (tehee...sure, _adult_) for the extremely long wait. I'll try to update again soon, but who knows. **

**Anyway, review please!**


End file.
